SHERLOCK BBC SER
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Estaba solo. Debía ser atroz no ser él. Era lo que pensaba cada vez que veía sus caras de no entender nada. Pero sabía, que ser él, era aún más terrible que no serlo. Porque al revelar todo, nada queda. Y si nada queda, el mundo no interesa. FINALIZADA
1. PRIMERA PART 1 PSICÓPATA

**Sherlock BBC**

…SER….

Por _DarkCryonic_

….

_2012-02-24_

…

"_**Puede que no seas la persona más lúcida, pero como conductor de la luz eres insuperable**." Season 2-Cap.2_

-…..-

-….-

…-…

Miró por sobre su hombro menos de 5 segundos, y lo comprendió. Sonrió levemente y volvió a perderse en la información que entregaba el buscador de su móvil.

**-Sherlock, ¿si quiera me estás escuchando?**

Las ideas viajaban a gran velocidad_. Podría ser que... no. Era demasiado vulgar, aunque el supuesto asesino no podía ser tampoco muy inteligente. Pero, no. Aquello no cuadraba con el modus operatis. Las marcas en las muñecas y las piernas. Las habían arrastrado. Aunque…_

**-¡Sherlock!**

Apretó los ojos y ladeó levemente la cabeza a causa del grito junto a él. Sus ojos no se apartaron del móvil y sus dedos siguieron moviéndose en busca de más información.

**-John, estoy pensando.—**Dijo sin mirarle si quiera. Sabía que eso ponía nervioso al otro.

**-Deja de hacer eso, y dime ¿qué diablos se supone que hace ese cadáver en la mesa de la cocina**?

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Era obvio. Se negó a responder y siguió pensando en por qué el asesino había matado a dos mujeres que no tenían nada en común. Entendía la forma, pero no el origen. _¿Dónde estaría la conexión?... El gimnasio, No. Una de ella no asistía, se le podía notar de lejos. Quizás algún Pub, no, no tenían tiempo libre, eso era obvio en como tenían el cabello y las uñas, algún grupo... La iglesia… naaa… ya nadie cree en esas... _

**-Sería bueno que sacaras ese cadáver antes que apeste la casa o sea la hora de la cena…**.—Escuchó decir a John con un tono de voz que demostraba que su paciencia se había ido por la ventana.

**-Tranquilo, no apestará hasta dentro de 8 horas y por lo de la cena, podemos comer fuera...—**Dijo sin mirarle. _Podría ser una venganza o un juego al azar. El azar era entretenido, no obstante ilógico a primera vista… aun creyendo que se usa el libre albedrío, hay una marca que siempre se mantiene en lo que hacemos. No dejaban de ser ellos mismos. Así que el patrón existía, más allá del modus._

**-¿8 horas? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?—**Exclamó John. Vio de reojo que éste se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia la cocina, en menos de 4 minutos estuvo de vuelta y se quedó de pie junto a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.—**Dime que no le hiciste lo que creo que le hiciste.**—Dijo con cara seria.

**-No seas absurdo. Si sabes lo que hice, ¿por qué quieres que lo desmienta? **

**-Sólo tenía la esperanza…-**Empezó a decir antes de cubrirse la cara con ambas manos y guardar silencio. Luego elevó sus manos hacia arriba en un gesto dramático y caminó hasta el sillón. Esta vez se dejó caer con desgano y cerró los ojos.

**-¿La esperanzas de qué? De qué negara lo obvio. Eres médico, John. Deberías saberlo y entenderlo. Y así evitaríamos estas conversaciones.**

_El asesino debía tener algunas ideas de medicina básica. No había duda. La manera como mezclaba los medicamentos tenía un toque de conocimiento que no tendría un adicto o un vendedor. Y la forma en que puso los cuerpos… Sí, allí había algo peculiar... que se le hacía conocido… _

**-Sí. Eso debe ser.** –Dijo sin mirar a nadie en especial. Escribió rápidamente en el móvil y sonrió. Lestrade tenía que encargarse de la parte que seguía.

Miró a John mientras giraba en la silla y guardaba el móvil. Echó una leve mirada al cadáver en la mesa. Sonrió.

John le miró al dejar de escuchar el movimiento de los dedos de Sherlock en el celular.

**-¿Solucionado?—**Preguntó sintiéndose tonto al instante. Bajó la mirada. Era estúpido. Debía empezar a hacerle caso a Sherlock cuando le hablaba sobre decir lo obvio.

**-Sí. El tipo de la funeraria.**

John guardó silencio. No quería preguntar. Sí. Se sentía feo no ser como Sherlock en este tipo de cuestiones, el resto del día se sentía bastante bien con ser sólo John Watson.

Con una de sus manos en la frente, evitando la mirada del Detective consultor, miró hacía la cocina.

**-Tranquilo. La quitaré ahora mismo. Los de la morgue vendrán por ella en unos minutos**.—Dijo el pelinegro adelantándose a su nueva queja silenciosa.

Apoyó con más fuerza la planta de sus pies en el suelo. Estaba tratando de liberar su fuerza por otro medio, más civilizado. Dispararle a la pared nunca le había parecido una forma de hacerlo. Ni siquiera era divertido. Golpear a Sherlock, quizás.

Vio que Sherlock cambiaba de la silla a su sillón preferido.

**-¿No quieres saber cómo lo averigüé?**

Su cerebro gritó sí. Pero su cuerpo negó moviendo la cabeza y sin cambiar de postura en el sillón. No quería escucharlo y sentirse más tonto de lo que ya se sentía. No había sido un buen día. Estaba cansado. Y oír las "obvias" deducciones del pelinegro, no estaban en sus planes para mejorar lo que quedaba de la tarde.

**-¿Ni si quiera para el registro en tu blog?**—Preguntó Sherlock mientras tomaba el violín entre sus manos, preparándose para aburrirse de nuevo.

John volvió a negar con más fuerza. Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia antes de atormentar al doctor con su versión tormentosa del _Caprice n° 24_ de Paganini.

…..

….

Se había mantenido sentado en el rincón de su cuarto sin pensar demasiado, cosa extraña. Sherlock Holmes no era de quedarse quieto y en blanco en un rincón. Algo debía estar mal. Miró a su alrededor y fue cuando vio la jeringa tirada a un lado. Ah, ya lo había recordado. Pero qué extraño, normalmente debería tener otro efecto. Sintió algo de pesadez en todo el cuerpo cuando trató de llegar a su cama. Sus brazos estaban medio adormecidos y sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos lo suficiente para concentrarse. Por alguna razón se puso a recordar imágenes que creyó desechar. Era niño y estaba en el internado. Odiaba ese lugar, era aburrido y lleno de reglas. ¿Cuántas veces le habían castigado? 10, 50 veces. Cientos.

Apoyó el cuerpo hacia la pared a su derecha, con tan poco control que su cabeza dio un golpe contra ella. Su madre nunca había cocinado para ellos. Era demasiado aristócrata como para entrar en una cocina. Así que se daba cuenta después de mucho, que nunca sabría ese pequeño detalle.

¿Qué hora sería? Era de día cuando decidió meterse en su cuarto y pasar el tiempo a solar leyendo. Pero por alguna razón había terminado inyectándose una dosis de uno de sus estimulantes más ilegales. No que lo hubiera pensado anticipadamente, pero tampoco podía decir que lo había meditado lo suficiente o que buscaba algo con ello. No había casos que resolver, no había estado aburrido, bueno, no tanto. Sólo había estado allí y luego aquí… y ya. Una cosa lleva a la otra y la otra, al vacío.

Estaba oscuro, o eso pensaba. También podría ser efecto de la droga el que no pudiera ver bien.

…

Abrió los ojos. Estaba mucho más oscuro que antes. Seguía allí en el rincón. Sus brazos seguían sintiéndose pesados. Pero sus piernas le permitieron ponerse en pie. Camino los dos pasos a su cama y cayó en ella. Unos minutos después había usado sus fuerzas para taparse con su manta y esconderse bajo ella. A lo lejos escuchó el timbre de mensaje de su móvil, pero no tuvo ganas de buscarlo.

…

…

Observaba el pequeño resto de metal a través del microscopio. Buscaba una respuesta rápida y acertada. _Los asesinos no hacían explotar a sus víctimas sin antes prever un gran espectáculo. Era lo esperado. El lujo y la muerte de la mano. Pero ese pedacito se estaba oponiendo a la lógica. Y si sólo fue un accidente. Una mera casualidad. Un algo sin querer…_

Se paró de golpe y de paso tiró la silla al suelo. Eso no podía ser. Era inapropiado para su estado de aburrimiento.

**-¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó John apareciendo en la cocina.

**-Una casualidad.—**Respondió Sherlock indicando el microscopio.—**Un maldito accidente.—**Dijo sin explicar más mientras escribía en un corto mensaje a Lestrade su conclusión.

**-¿No hay asesino?**

**-¿No te fastidia?—**Preguntó es respuesta antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

…

Siempre había pensado que su cerebro era la única cosa que valía la pena. Como su hermano le decía generalmente, los sentimientos estaban sobrevalorados. Y por lo mismo, no tenía cuidado de ellos. Pero a veces se sentía más incomodo de lo normal, cuando percibía aquella mirada de decepción en la cara de John Watson. El asunto es que no entendía porque no se había acostumbrado ya con el tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros de piso y de trabajo. Le había visto destruir argumentos a base de comentarios hirientes y mal intencionados. Pero, John, seguía mirándole sorprendido cuando era él la parte que recibía sus comentarios.

….

….

Estando recostado en el sofá, se pegó el segundo parche de nicotina. Por alguna razón aún no podía descifrar ese código, aunque su cerebro le decía que estaba a milímetros de llegar a comprenderlo. _Un parche más. _Estaba por pegarse el tercero cuando apareció Watson y se le quedó viendo con seriedad.

**-No puedo pensar claro.** –Dijo como excusa adelantándose a las palabras de médico.

**-Te estás envenenando.**

**-Tranquilo. Sólo hago realidad lo que todas las personas que me conocen esperan que haga.—**Dijo tapando su rostro con su brazo derecho.

**-¿Y qué se supone que esperan que hagas?**

**-Que termine matando a alguien. Ya sabes**.—Dijo con un tono liviano.

**-Ah eso. Pero pensaba que matarse a sí mismo no contaba.—**Dijo John sentándose en su sillón.

….

…

Estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado. Si no podían seguir sus deducciones y metodologías, no podían acompañarlo en el viaje. Estaba solo. Debía ser atroz no ser él. Era lo que pensaba cada vez que veía sus caras de no entender nada. Pero sabía, que ser él, era aún más terrible que no serlo. Porque al revelar todo, nada queda. Y si nada queda, el mundo no interesa. Es aburrido. Y es mejor quedarse en su cuarto en un rincón, olvidándose del mundo.

…

…**.. **

Cuando despertó en su cama envuelto en mantas que no eran de él, lo supo. Había sido encontrado por John. Mala idea de drogarse justo un día en que decide volver antes de sus turnos en el hospital. Su boca sabía raro. Tenía sed y las cortinas de su cuarto estaban dejando entrar el sol agónico típico del Londres otoñal.

John entró en su cuarto unos 5 minutos después, con una tasa de café que dejó entre sus manos. Notó que no le miraba. Cerró los ojos y escuchó dentro de su cabeza todas las palabras que el médico no decía. Cada una de las quejas. De los gestos. De las miradas llenas de decepción.

**-No voy a decir que lo siento. Tampoco diré que no lo volveré a hacer.—**Dijo antes de beber un par de sorbos de café.—**Y sé que lo sabes. Pero aún así no lo entiendes.**

**-¡Entender una mierda! Si quieres matarte, porque mejor no usas algo más rápido. Pensé que eras más inteligente y sólo te comportas como un niño estúpido e inmaduro**.—Dijo el médico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, muy enojado.

**-Si quisiera matarme, ya lo habría hecho.—**Dijo mirándole caminar. John le miró una vez más y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

…

Mycroft siempre aparecía cuando nadie lo esperaba. Parecía tener un radar incorporado para elegir el peor momento.

**-Hola hermanito.—**Saludo mientras se sentaba con su paraguas entre las manos.

**-¿Haciendo visitas de cortesía?—**Preguntó mientras tomaba su violín como una forma de defensa. Si no se iba por las buenas, tendría que hacerle escuchar su última versión de uno de los clásicos de Vivaldi.

**-Algo así. Más bien había venido a checar que no te estuvieras metiendo más cosas en el sistema. **

Sherlock arrugó el ceño. Ya le habían ido con el cuento. Podía asegurar que no era John, sino los secuaces ocultos de su hermano.

**-No sabía que estabas tan preocupado.**

**-Eres mi hermano. Tengo una responsabilidad moral.**

**-Pues ahórratela**.

**-Sé que algo te molesta en estos días, y me preocupa el hecho que termines protagonizando alguna estupidez.**

-**Estoy bastante bien. Ya puedes irte a casa**.

El mayor se puso en pie y le dio una mirada antes de alejarse rumbo a la escalera, pero antes de bajar el primer escalón volteó a verle. Fueron sólo 3 segundos, pero Sherlock lo supo. Mycroft lo sabía, mejor que él mismo. Aquello no iba a terminar bien y no importara que hiciera el resto, nada podía evitar el desenlace que todos habían pronosticado para él antes si quiera de cumplir los 4 años de edad.

…..

DarkCryonic 07/03/2012 02:31:25 a.m.


	2. PRIMERA PART 2 SENTIDO

11/03/2012 04:53:52 p.m.

**SHERLOCK **

POR

DARKCRYONIC

…

…

…..

La sangre corría en su mano izquierda con una espeses que sólo da el paso del tiempo y la muerte. Miró el suelo frío y vio el cuerpo. La mujer le miraba desde allí con los ojos desorbitados. Su largo cabello rubio se esparcía a su alrededor como si fuera la aureola de una santa. Y como toda santa, estaba muerta y mirándole desde el suelo con aquellos ojos azules sin brillo. El abrigo rojo de la mujer estaba abierto dejando ver una antes blanca blusa de seda y una falda negra arrugada y manchada con un polvo blanco cerca de las rodillas. Los zapatos de tacón estaban tirados a un par de metros. Sucios, rotos… manchados de sangre, al igual que el suelo desde la puerta de entrada a esa habitación. La habían arrastrado. _Asesinada y arrastrada. Marcas de estrangulamiento, moretones en las muñecas, algo de cabello arrancado, sangre en la comisura de los labios… las medias rotas… Ropa barata, pero cuidada. Unos 30 años. Atlética. Inglesa… no, Irlandesa. Soltera. De visita._

Sherlock miró de nuevo su mano, no pudo evitar resoplar con fastidio. _4 de la tarde, aún llevo la ropa de ayer._ Caminó hacia la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación, desde donde entraba la luz por la ventana y se sentó en el suelo. Con su mano derecha sacó el móvil y escribió un mensaje.

"_**Todo tiene sentido ahora." SH.**_

Nada más que esa frase. Era la que lo explicaba todo, la sensación extraña que llevaba encima desde hace meses. La irrefrenable sensación de estar por saber algo que lo cambiaría todo. Las visitas de su hermano en las últimas semanas, siempre observándole. Estaba sucediendo.

En menos de 30 minutos John atravesó la puerta en compañía de Lestrade. Los dos se quedaron quietos junto a la puerta mientras miraban a la mujer y a él, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras bajaba la mirada. No había para qué mirarlos para saber lo que estaban pensando. Para qué culparlos. Él también lo estaba pensando. Estaba allí, en una habitación que no recordaba con sangre en las manos y una muerta.

**-¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó John mientras se le acercaba y le revisaba para ver de donde venía la sangre.

Le miró con tranquilidad. _El bueno de John Watson._ No emitió palabra. Sólo esperaba que Donovan llegara y dijera en voz alta lo que todos en esa habitación estaban pensando y que nadie se atrevía a decir. _Yo la he matado._

-…..

…

**-No quiere hablar.—**Dijo Lestrade apretando su cabeza entre sus manos.—**Todo el maldito departamento de Scotland Yard está aquí hoy, sólo para escucharme decir que fue él.—**Dijo encontrando su mirada con John, que parecía tan silencioso como el mismo Sherlock que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en una habitación que usaban para interrogatorio.

**-Él no lo hizo.—**Dijo el doctor poniéndose de pie.—**Estoy seguro que él no lo hizo**.—Dijo soltando una leve risita nerviosa.—**Pero a nadie le importa lo que yo piense, ni siquiera a él. Porque no tengo pruebas.**

**-Todo lo acusa. Pero es demasiado evidente como para que sea verdad. Si en verdad hubiera sido él, es demasiado inteligente… ¡qué digo!, ¡el maldito es un genio! Nunca dejaría tanta evidencia contra él… Debe ser algo más…-**Dijo el inspector mientras empezaba a pasearse por su oficina con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el aire, gesticulando como siempre que Sherlock lo desesperaba.

John salió de la oficina rumbo a la habitación donde estaba el Detective consultor. Donovan se le puso en el camino para impedirle el paso, pero la mirada que recibió de él, la dejo a medio decir palabra. Su cuerpo dio un paso a un lado y le paso por delante. Esa mujer podría creer la verdad del universo en las manos, pero no conocía a Sherlock Holmes. Al llegar a la puerta el policía que la custodiaba al reconocerle le abrió la puerta. Suponía que no creía convenible atravesársele en medio.

Sherlock tenía los ojos perdidos en el espacio frente a su rostro. John, acostumbrado a que el pelinegro se perdiese de la realidad en medio de sus conversaciones, se sentó frente a él y se dedicó a mirarle. Le pareció más pálido de lo acostumbrado, sus manos –ahora limpias- parecían más huesudas que las imágenes que tenía de ellas en la memoria. Sintió como si mucho tiempo hubiera pasado desde la noche anterior en que le vio salir con la excusa de ir por información y el momento mismo en que le observaba, al otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos abiertos y respirando levemente. Parecía una estatua.

Pasaron 15 minutos antes de notar que Sherlock enfocaba sus ojos en él. Evitó dejar que le viera con tanta concentración, tratando de ocultar su rostro con su mano derecha mientras la pasaba por su frente como tratando de quitar algo del cansancio que llevaba encima. Se le quedó viendo levemente cuando notó que Sherlock miraba su mano, antes manchada con sangre, con una concentración que le hizo recordar las largas horas frente a un microscopio.

**-Lestrade dice que toda la evidencia te acusa del asesinato.—**Dijo casi susurrando.

El otro sólo asintió. Ya lo sabía. Él mismo había reconstruido los pocos trozos de memoria que tenía, y había llegado a la misma conclusión.

**-Pero no fuiste tú, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó el exsoldado.

**-Cuando tenía cuatro años un psiquiatra, amigo de mi padre, dijo que esto pasaría**.—Dijo sin quitar la vista de su mano.

**-¿Qué pasaría qué?**

**-Tú ya lo sabes, John. Donovan se encargó de decírtelo la primera vez que se vieron. —**Dijo mirando al rubio con aquella seriedad que se acostumbraba cuando terminaban hablando cosas incómodas. John se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Ahí estaba Sherlock diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que quería oír.

**-Que eres un psicópata y que algún día…-**Se calló. Aquello era ridículo. No podía estar pasando. Negó levemente y acodó sus dos brazos sobre la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza entre las dos manos, mientras miraba la superficie de la mesa.

Sherlock volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Y en la mancha inexistente en su mano. Todo tenía un sentido, pero cuál era el real valor de éste. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado tranquilos en su cerebro, como si estuvieran en medio de un balanceo. Pero sabía que no estaba drogado. Era una cosa diferente. Miró levemente a John y comprendió que su amigo estaba esperando a que reaccionara e hiciera algo, fuera lo que fuera. ¿Pero ni él sabía lo que había sucedido?

¿Cómo había terminado en esa habitación?

-**John**. —Dijo haciendo que el otro se enderezara en su silla como respuesta.

…

**Continuará… **

**DarkCryonic**

**14/03/2012 12:16:26 a.m.**


	3. PRIMERA PART 3 NO IMPORTA CUANTO EMPUJES

**Sherlock**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

Guardó silencio al notar los ojos de John mirarle con intensidad. Pero qué podía decir. _¿Todo estará bien? ¡Ridículo! ¿No te preocupes? ¡Imposible! _

Iba a abrir nuevamente la boca cuando la puerta se abrió y entró su hermano y dos hombres que no conoció. _Abogados_. John se puso de pie como reflejo.

**-Sé que no quieres que me entrometa, pero lo haré de todas formas.—**Dijo Mycroft al notar los ojos de Sherlock mirándoles con escrutinio.-** Estos señores serán tus abogados. Haremos que este juicio se dilate lo suficiente como para que tengas tiempo de encontrar al verdadero asesino.—**Lo último lo dijo mirando a John. Éste respondió con una afirmación._.. ¿Verdadero asesino? ¿Acaso tú también crees que soy inocente?_

John le miró con seriedad. Sherlock volvió los ojos a su hermano, entrecerrándolos. _Así que este es tu movimiento. Hacer que John haga el trabajo. _Cerró los ojos y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Aquello estaba demasiado extraño, aún para ellos. Acaso era el único que sabía que él era el asesino. Bueno, él y el resto del mundo.

**-Iré con Lestrade por información.—**Dijo el exsoldado, antes de ser seguido por uno de los abogados. Momento que el mayor de los Holmes usó para sentarse con su acostumbrada elegancia.

**-Sé lo que estás haciendo, Sherlock. No caeré en el juego. No importa lo que hayan dicho de ti hace casi 25 años. El destino de un hombre es más complicado que todo lo que se pueda prever de él con unos simples exámenes.**

**-Nuestro padre no creyó lo mismo**. –Mycroft hizo un gesto de disgusto. Aquello no era tema. Y no tenía intención de volverlo a sacar a colación después de tanto tiempo. Sólo estaba seguro que Sherlock estaba asustado como para estar colgándose de tontos recuerdos como ése.

**-No sabía que te habías vuelto un sentimental.—**Dijo en respuesta, mirando levemente al abogado que se mantenía quieto en un rincón.

Sherlock sonrió. Después de todo no importaba ser o no, el asesino. Lo que estaba haciendo allí era lo que siempre hacía con las personas que se le acercaban. Empujarlos para que se fueran, para que le dejaran, para que se olvidaran de él. Porque había comprobado con los años, que las personas no son confiables. Nunca lo habían sido y no lo serían. Sólo había que tirar de las cuerdas y salían corriendo sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

**-John Watson…-**Dijo Mycroft para llamar su atención.—**No importa cuanto empujes a John, él no se va a apartar. Y si te ve caer, puedo asegurar que él caerá contigo.**

**-No seas tonto…-**Dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Él otro sonrió. Aquel juego entre Holmes, era como llevar dos conversaciones a la vez. La real y la que escuchaba el abogado. Pero esta vez, Sherlock estaba más conciente de la literalidad que de las insinuaciones. Cerró los ojos y las cientos de imágenes de John caminando a su lado para resolver un caso se le vinieron encima. Empuño sus manos como reflejo y lo supo. Aquello podría ser peligroso. Si había la leve posibilidad de que él fuera inocente, eso quería decir que había un asesino allá afuera, y que John lo cazaría por si solo. Esa idea no le gustó.

**-Veo que ya lo entiendes.—**Agregó Mycroft al verle tensarse por un momento. Pasó los ojos por el lugar levemente antes de hacerle un gesto al abogado. –**Haga lo que ya discutimos. –**El hombre afirmó y salió con rapidez**.—No creo que te lleven a la Torres de Londres…-**Dijo con un tono ligero.—**Pero te dejarán en una celda mientras se busca evidencia y se ve lo del juicio. Creo que pronto se mediatizará. Es mejor que no mantengas contacto con nadie que no conozcas. No quiero que eches a perder el esfuerzo de John.**

**-Dices que me quede aquí, tranquilo, en una celda de dos por dos**.—Sonrió con frialdad.—**Buena suerte.—**Agregó mientras cerraba los ojos está vez para perderse en sus pensamientos y recordar todo aquello que le fuera necesario para acabar con aquello lo más pronto.

…**. **

…

**:::::::::::::::::::**

"_**Estoy aburrido. SH"**_

John se sorprendió de recibir el mensaje. Suponía que Sherlock había encontrado la manera de hacerse con su móvil frente a las narices de toda la policía británica. Miró levemente al chofer del taxi y volvió a concentrarse en el móvil.

"_**¿Has recordado algo que ayude? JW"**_

"_**No. SH"**_

"_**¿Siquiera intentas recordar algo? JW" **_

"_**Quiero comida china. SH"**_

"_**Pídesela a tus abogados. Tengo cosas que hacer. JW"**_

Sherlock guardó el móvil en su abrigo antes de subir sus piernas al camastro incrustado en la pared. No era primera vez que estaba en un lugar de aquellos, pero nunca creyó volver tan pronto.

Estaba levemente iluminado. Serían pronto las 8 de la noche. Cerró los ojos y se quedó en medio del silencio tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. El tenerle allí no era tenerle encerrado. Eran los otros los que vivían enclaustrados. Cegados y sordos. A él nadie podía detenerle, ni siquiera las amenazas que llegaban del pasado. Tenía su propio lugar para estar dentro de su cabeza. No necesitaba de nadie más, de nada más. _**John**_. Una imagen le atravesó la cabeza desbaratando el balance. Había sido muy mala idea haberle elegido para ser su compañero. Pero no podía evitarlo, había sentido la conexión al verlo la primera vez. Era perfecto. _**Perfecto para destruir.**_

La voz dentro de su cabeza no se callaba. Sólo lo hacía en presencia de las pocas personas que le importaban un poco. Y eso era ya decir demasiado. Por que esa voz, era la más fuerte y la más verdadera. Era su propia voz acallada por sus propias manos. Era el Sherlock real y frívolo, el que hería y dejaba atrás. El que no tenía miedo de ser dejado atrás.

….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…

Habían pasado dos horas, y ya se estaba cansando de comprobar cuantas veces su cerebro soportaba contar los barrotes, las baldosas y las marcas de las paredes. A eso de las diez de la noche escuchó los pasos algo cansados del Inspector Lestrade. No hizo mella de cambiar de posición, afirmar su espalda en la pared fría era algo que le ayudaba a enfriar sus pensamientos. El otro acercó una silla a la reja y se sentó mirándole con aquellos ojos que querían verle como algo más. No eran amigos, pero los unía el respeto, o eso quería pensar Lestrade.

**-¿Cómo vas?—**Preguntó el Inspector esperando la respuesta ingeniosa. Sherlock dejó de mirar el techo y le vio. _Ojos cansados. No ha dormido. Sus manos se muestran inquietas, mucho café, durmió en la silla de su escritorio. No ha ido a casa. _

**-Por lo que veo a ti no muy bien**. –Afirmó volviendo a ver al techo.

**-¿Aún sigues en esa postura? ¿Para qué pregunto? No quieres ayuda, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que no quieres salir de aquí.**

**-Veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi hermano.—**Contestó Sherlock mientras sacaba el móvil y escribía un mensaje rápido frente a los ojos sorprendidos del policía.

**-¿Cómo tienes un...?** –Bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras se acodaba en sus rodillas. Para qué preguntar. Después de todo era Sherlock Holmes. Y estaba acostumbrado a que terminara riéndose de todos ellos. Pero aún así no quería verlo allí.

**-Aún no me explico porque estás aquí.—**Dijo Sherlock guardando el móvil en su abrigo con normalidad.—**No deberías estar con John.**

**-El que debería estar con él, eres tú. Pero como no tienes interés por saber la verdad…**

Sherlock se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a los barrotes tan rápido que Lestrade se asustó echando el cuerpo hacia atrás.

**-¿Qué diablos?**

**-La verdad. ¿Qué sabes tú o tus policías sobre la verdad? Ni siquiera están investigando. Están tan convencidos de que fui yo, que no se han movido de sus escritorios. No quieren la verdad, sólo sentirse cómodos con lo que quieren que sea la verdad.**

**-Tú estás haciendo lo mismo.—**Dijo Lestrade poniéndose de pie y afirmándose en los barrotes a centímetros del otro.

**-Lo que yo haga no tiene que ver con la verdad. De todas formas, yo no tengo una obligación social con Inglaterra.** **Además, si quisieras ayudarme, habrías traído un pastel con una lima dentro…–**Dijo retrocediendo sin quitar los ojos de Lestrade. Cuando sus piernas chocaron con el borde del camastro, se sentó con calma.

**-No te entiendo, Sherlock. Trato, pero no sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Y creo, que es mejor no llegar a saberlo. Pero si crees que te quedarás aquí jugando a lo que sea que estás jugando, estás muy equivocado**. –Dijo poniéndose de pie como si hubiera recobrado las energías. Hizo una seña al carcelero y le pidió abrir la celda.

**-¿Me ayudas a escapar?—**Preguntó el pelinegro.

**-¿Qué?... No. Tus abogados lograron que te liberaran. No me preguntes cómo, pero es mejor que aproveches tu tiempo y te pongas a investigar. Si no por ti, hazlo por John. **

**-¿Así que tú también crees en mi inocencia?—**Preguntó Sherlock cuando estuvo fuera de la celda junto a Lestrade. El otro sonrió levemente y se echó a caminar hacia la salida.

**-Interesante.—**Murmuró antes de salir también.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Lestrade se encontraron con John. Greg se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

**-Vine a buscar a Sherlock**.—Dijo respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa.

**-Pero…¿Cómo te enteraste? Sí sólo hace unos minutos… ¿Sherlock, te mandó un mensaje?—**John afirmó. Lestrade volteó a ver al detective que miraba con fijeza a Donovan, que parecía estar lista para saltarle encima. Empuñó sus manos. ¿Cómo diablos Sherlock sabía las cosas antes si quiera que sucedieran?

**-Llévatelo antes de que Donovan lo espose a alguna puerta.—**Dijo el inspector entrando a su oficina y cerrando de un postazo.

El ex soldado se acercó a Sherlock y agarrándolo del brazo lo hizo salir de lugar con rapidez.

…

….

…..

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**23/03/2012 06:02:05 p.m**.


	4. PRIMERA PART 4 CUIDAR DE SHERLOCK

**Sherlock**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

**29/03/2012 05:58:18 p.m.**

Caminaron hacia el taxi en silencio. John aún arrastrando a Sherlock del brazo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el más alto, pero que por alguna razón no quiso evitar. Una vez sentados ambos, Sherlock se le quedó viendo por un momento antes de perderse la vista en los asientos de cuero frente a ellos. Tuvo la idea de preguntarle por qué él y su hermano le creían inocente. Qué era aquello que hacía que tuvieran esa idea, ya que por lo poco que recordaba y por lo que las pruebas de la muerte generaban, el asesino era él. Aunque en verdad no hubiera un motivo o un conocimiento de la víctima. De todas formas, él sabía que aquellas cosas no importaban cuando se trataba de personas con desórdenes de personalidad y de manejo social. Las reglas con los psicópatas y sociopatas no servían. No eran predecibles tampoco. La motivación profunda y fundamentada no era una regla general para hacer algo. Podría sólo haber estado más aburrido de lo acostumbrado. Sonrió levemente ante el último pensamiento.

**-¿Algo que deba saber?—**Preguntó John mirándole con fijeza al sorprenderle sonriendo de una manera que no le agradó. Sherlock le miró devolviéndole la mirada con su acostumbrada cara de nada.

**-Sólo pensaba en la manera fácil que tiene mi hermano de poner a un criminal en la calle como si nada.—**Dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

**-Quizás fue fácil porque no eres un criminal.—**Dijo en un todo que denotaba el fastidio.

Sherlock le miró levantando una ceja. _Ridículo_. Tanta fe puesta en alguien que no era confiable. Acaso John no aprendía. _Las personas no son confiables_. _Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin el menor cuidado._

**-No entiendo. Y creo que nunca entenderé esa manía tuya que hasta se le pegó a Mycroft. Las evidencias…**

**-¡A la mierda las evidencias!—**Gritó John girándose hacia él y apresando los brazos de Sherlock con sus manos como queriendo que le pusiera mucha atención y que le mirara muy bien mientras decía lo que tenía que decir:- **Si por alguna razón, terminas siendo tú, podrás decir todo lo que quieras y morirte en la cárcel si te parece bien. Pero mientras no pueda quitarme esta sensación de encima… ¡Maldición, Sherlock! No importa cuantas estupideces digas, eres humano igual que todo el mundo. ¡Un humano! ¿Entiendes? Y no puedo evitar confiar en ti… Las cosas no cuadran… Hasta Lestrade lo dijo, y tu hermano parece estar de acuerdo. Acaso no encuentras raro que no recuerdes nada. Algo pasó y lo vamos a averiguar ahora mismo desde el principio**.—Dijo soltándolo algo más calmado, mientras el pelinegro no le quitaba los ojos de encima tratando de entender tanta información.

El taxista se había mantenido en todo momento con un ojo en el camino y otro en el par de pasajeros tan extraños que le habían tocado esa noche.

Frenó frente al 221b y se quedó esperando a que se dieran cuenta, solos, de que habían llegado. John fue el primero en reaccionar alargando un par de billetes hacia adelante y abriendo la puerta salió sin voltear a ver a Sherlock que salió con calma y se quedó parado en la acera dejando que el viento frío le ayudara a recordar. Se quedó allí con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, con la vista perdida en alguna parte de la calle. _Diez treinta de la noche._

John se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta de entrada, intrigado al ver a Sherlock parado allí perdido en quien sabe qué pensamientos, en medio de la noche apenas iluminado por las luces de los faroles. Aquello parecía ser una especie de señal, cómo si recién ahora fuera consciente que a fin de cuentas nunca estaría totalmente unido al detective, como para llegar a acompañarle cuando éste le necesitara. Porque Sherlock era incapaz de necesitar de alguien y él, era incapaz de no necesitarle.

La soledad parecía ser tan distinta para ambos. La misma, pero la que los separaba a fin de cuentas. Ni siquiera era algo de confiar o no como quería hacerle creer el detective. Era algo mal en el origen. Y no quería decir que eso estaba mal en el detective como si tuviera un cromosoma extraño y él no. A veces creía que para el mundo era más normal la forma del pelinegro que la que tenían los demás. El mundo era demasiado frío y cruel como para tener los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y él lo sabía. Lo había visto, pero aún así su cromosoma normal, común, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Y era Sherlock el que podía vivir allí sin ser herido, o por lo menos, sin ser herido de forma visible, porque heridas había, las había logrado ver fugazmente algunas veces, pero no estaban presentes en pesadillas o en sensaciones frías recorriéndole la nuca, como le pasaba a él. Estaba a salvo de la humanidad corriente y su estupidez.

Apretó sus manos como única forma de liberar algo de aquella sensación que llegaba a desesperarle en lo más profundo. Tenía ganas de gritar. De golpear una pared hasta verse sangrar los nudillos. Hasta que el dolor le evitara seguir pensando en otra cosa. Pero no podía hacer eso ahora. No era esa la forma en la que podía cambiar las cosas. No. Tenía que pensar fríamente. Era su turno de hacerlo. Tenía que tomar el papel que siempre llevaba encima el pelinegro. Le tocaba encontrar al verdadero culpable. Rastrearlo como si fuera lo único importante frente a sus ojos. Y de paso demostrarle con hecho a Sherlock Holmes porque creía tan ciegamente en su inocencia.

Habían pasado 10 minutos cuando Sherlock le vio desde su sitio. Mantuvo su mirada, como siempre lo hacia. Era el único que no evitaba ver esos ojos escrutadores más de lo sanamente aconsejable. Pero que más podía ver dentro de él, que ya no hubiera sabido desde el primer momento en que se conocieron en el laboratorio. Sólo le habían bastado 5 minutos de conversación y un par de miradas para reconocerle como un militar, herido y demasiado cansado. Y aún no entendía por qué le había elegido… por qué le había permitido compartir su espacio… por qué siempre se mostraba como un buen amigo-enemigo…

**-Creo que es mejor que descansemos hoy…-**Dijo Sherlock caminando hacia él.—**Mi cerebro no me está ayudando a recordar.—**Agregó lo último pasando junto a él y abriendo la puerta se perdió en el interior.

Por alguna extraña razón John no le creyó. Sherlock no podía estar tan calmado. _"No era correcto que lo estuviera" _repitió en su cerebro al mismo instante que las imágenes del detective saltando alegre frente a un triple asesinato le pasaron por la cabeza llevándose todo tipo de pensamiento de "correcto" unida a la imagen de su compañero de piso.

Miró el suelo y respiró con fuerza. El aire frío le trajo algo de calma. Sonrió tristemente y con algo de cansancio cruzó la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Cuando subió la escalera, notó que Sherlock no estaba en el salón, ni en la cocina. Miró la puerta del cuarto del detective con fijeza. Rascó su nuca con nerviosismo. No podía evitar pensar cualquier cosa. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

El sonido de un mensaje en su móvil lo distrajo.

"_Cuide de mi hermano._ MH"

Se quedó viendo el mensaje por más de un minuto, tratando de descifrar que realmente esperaba Mycroft de él. Que significaba cuidar de Sherlock. Ojalá tuviera un manual. Podía amarrarlo a la pata de la mesa, o dispararle el mismo en el corazón y ahorrarse que el pelinegro se matara solo…

Caminó a la cocina y se preparó un té. Era media noche cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón. La casa estaba en silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sherlock se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo. Tenía frío. Pero comprobó al rato que el frío no era físico. Venía desde dentro mismo. Cerró los ojos. Si no supiera que podría ser problemático, ya se habría puesto alguna de las drogas encima. Pero John estaba demasiado pendiente. Y creía que aquello tampoco le ayudaría mucho a saber que diablos había pasado con él, aquellas 10 horas que no recordaba.

_¿Cómo llegué a ese lugar? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? ¿Por que tengo marcas de sus uñas en mis brazos?¿Por qué?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las 5 AM cuando John despertó agitado. Se asustó al no poder acercar sus manos a la cara sin libertad. Una manta que lo cubría le estorbó un momento. Sus manos apretaron la manta con fuerza.

**-John.—**Escuchó su nombre desde menos de un metro. Sherlock lo observaba desde el sillón de enfrente envuelto en una manta. La chimenea estaba encendida, lo que provocaba que el lugar se sintiera levemente más acogedor que cuando se había quedado dormido.

Sus ojos se conectaron con la realidad después de unos minutos en que cientos de imágenes del pasado y preguntas del presente se le mezclaron dejándolo un poco aturdido. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado agotador.

Sherlock se quedó allí mirándole con tranquilidad, envuelto en la manta como si nada. Sus ojos agarraban un tono acaramelado a causa del reflejo del fuego en ellos. John cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aquello, si no terminaba pronto, terminaría por matarlo. No puedo evitar la imagen del caso del taxista asesino serial. Sherlock y la manta naranja en la ambulancia. Fue cuando lo supo. Sherlock no le tenía miedo a morir, igual que él. Pero ambos tenían diferentes motivos para acercarse a la muerte. Para él la muerte tenía que tener un sentido. Para el detective, no era más que una posibilidad que aceptaba si podía ganar en un maldito juego para saber quien era más inteligente.

**-¿Algo que quieras contarme?—**Preguntó por preguntar. Sin la esperanza de que el pelinegro quisiera si quiera compartir alguna de sus deducciones con él.

**-Ayer estuve en el callejón que esta a dos calles al norte. Uno de los sin casa me dijo que un hombre se había estado paseando por el sector y que les parecía sospechoso. Porque no hacía nada en verdad. Sólo se paseaba.**

John se removió en el sillón y le prestó atención.

**-Lo demás está en algún lugar de mi cerebro.—**Dijo sonriendo un poco y mirando el fuego, como si lo que sucediese fuera la cosa más normal. Cosa que hacía que todo el mundo que lo estimaba un poco tuviera ganas de golpearlo hasta hacerle notar toda la frustración que sentían.

**-Entonces iremos a ver a ese sin casa para que nos repita la información que te entregó. A ver si sabe algo más.**

**-Ya lo hice.—**Dijo el pelinegro como si nada.

**-¿Qué?—**Preguntó. Medio gritó. Se paró de un saltó y empezó a pasearse por el pequeño salón. Sherlock sospechaba la reacción, pero no la comprendía.

**-Mañana iremos a otro lugar.—**Dijo Sherlock agazapándose más en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

John se detuvo al instante. Sherlock alargaba una de sus manos en su dirección con una cajita de fósforos de color azul fuerte entre sus dedos.

:::::

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**30-03-2012 0:02:11**


	5. PRIMERA PART 5 MEDEA

**Sherlock**

**Por DarkCryonic**

01/04/2012 06:07:00 p.m.

Eran las 8 AM cuando John despertó en el sillón, aún con la caja de fósforos entre las manos, y un dolor de espaldas digno de sus peores días en la milicia. Miró a todos lados notando con alivio que Sherlock estaba en el pequeño escritorio revolviendo papeles con atención. Los mismos que le había visto leer antes de que todo aquello sucediese. El antiguo caso del que nada supo. Del que hasta ese momento se había olvidado del todo. Respiró con fuerza antes de ponerse de pie, e ir a su cuarto con la intención de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Tenía la sensación de que sería la única oportunidad de relajarse en lo que tenían de tiempo para encontrar respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de dar el primer paso para subir la escalera se detuvo y volvió por sobre sus pasos:

**-Sherlock…-** El otro no pareció escucharle.—**Sherlock**.—El otro le miró.—**Ni pienses irte sin mí.—**Volvió a la escalera y subió con determinación.

No vio la mirada extrañada del pelinegro ni su leve sonrisa. No le vio escribir algunos mensajes apurados en el móvil, ni revisar nuevamente una lista de nombres y direcciones. No le vio prender un cigarrillo y pararse junto a la ventana a observar la calle con detención. No le vio mirar el lugar con aquella sensación de desapego con la que miraba el mundo cada día desde que había nacido.

A los 15 minutos John estaba en el salón listo para tomarse un café. Vio las colillas en el cenicero. Iba a reprocharle mandar al diablo los meses de abstinencia, pero prefirió no hablar de ello. Por lo menos eran cigarrillos y no otra cosa. Sherlock estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando la calavera.

**-¿De qué hablan?—**Preguntó el ex militar.

**-De que podríamos usar un método alternativo para recordar, pero creo que la calavera dice que no estarías de acuerdo con ello.**

John se rascó la nuca.

**-¿Drogas? ¿Tiene que ver con drogas?—**Preguntó sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de eso, más notando la mirada seria del pelinegro**.—Ok… La calavera tiene razón. Eso no lo vamos a hacer. Así que olvídate. **

**-Sería más rápido.**

**-No me importa. Vamos a ir al lugar éste de los fósforos, y desde allí armaremos lo que sea. Además eres Sherlock Holmes, no será imposible para ti.**

El sonido de un mensaje distrajo a John. Miró la pantalla y arrugó el ceño antes de dar la opción de leer:

"_**Envié un automóvil a recogerlos. 5 minutos. MH"**_

**-¿Mi hermano?—**Preguntó Sherlock sin mirarle.

**-Nos envía un chofer.**

**-Que amable de su parte. Pero creo que nos envía más que un chofer.—**Dijo levantándose yendo hasta su abrigo. John no entendió a qué se refería hasta que estuvieron dentro del coche negro con una mujer frente a ellos. Cabello corto y liso que no le pasaba de las orejas. Grandes ojos negros, maquillaje algo cargado. Destacando la profundidad de sus ojos y los labios rojos. John tuvo la extraña sensación de estar frente a una artista de cine francesa. Su ropa era negra y sencilla.

Sherlock se quedó callado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y murmuraba por lo bajo. La mujer le dio un pequeño puntapié con la punta de su bota. Sherlock tuvo la intención de devolver el gesto, cuando John puso una mano frente a él para detener su reacción, cosa que funcionó al instante.

**-Ok. Ustedes se conocen, por lo que veo.—**Dijo mirando a uno y otro con sorpresa. La mujer sonrió abiertamente al notar la cara de frustración del más alto.

**-Mucho gusto, Doctor Watson. Mi nombre es Medea.—**Dijo alargando su mano delgada y enguantada al médico que la sostuvo al instante.

**-Cuidado, John. Podría quedarse con tu mano**.—Soltó Sherlock haciendo que John terminara con el saludo, antes de devolverle una mirada de advertencia.

**-Siempre tan agradable, Sherlock.—**Dijo la mujer.—**Ahora entiendo porque tu hermano me hizo volver. **

**-Supongo que es más fascinante matar terroristas en el medio oriente, que estar aquí.—**Dijo Sherlock echándole una mirada escrutadora de las suyas, mientras John veía el intercambio de palabras con interés.—**Pero supongo que también se debe a la herida de tu costado**.—Agregó mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le seguía observando. La mujer sonrió más ampliamente.

**-Siempre tan observador. Pero sí, supongo. Nunca te equivocas. Al igual que tú, me aburro con facilidad. Pero no me quedo sentado esperando que se caiga el cielo**. **Y descuida, es sólo una herida superficial.—**Dijo devolviéndole la mirada mientras ladeaba levemente su rostro para observar al menor de los Holmes.—**Por primera vez, creo que** **tu hermano tiene razón. Sherlock Holmes… estás deprimido.**

**-¿Qué?—**Preguntó John, algo confuso al verse intentando llevar la doble conversación que debían estar llevando esos dos, de la cual él pasaba sin darse cuenta.

**-Así que ahora os dais de psicólogos.—**Contestó el más alto sonriendo levemente con aquella mirada astuta.

La mujer levantó una de sus manos en señal de quitarle importancia a las palabras de Sherlock. Hizo una seña con la mano y el chofer se puso en camino. John se fijo del movimiento del automóvil y no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer e intentar preguntar.

**-Tranquilo. Vamos a donde debemos ir. Mis fuentes han rastreado los pasos de éste al que llamas compañero.—**Sherlock se removió en el asiento.—**Y como queremos saber si nuestro querido Sherlock es inocente o no, pues tenemos que visitar ese bar de mala muerte y otros dos lugares.** –Y mirando al pelinegro.—**Creí que eras más cuidadoso de los lugares que visitas.**

**-Es muy temprano para ir al bar.**—Dijo Sherlock.

**-Es por lo que primero vamos a la casa de la madre de la víctima.—**Dijo sacando una carpeta de alguna parte.—**Los detectives de Scotland Yard le hicieron llegar esto a Mycroft**: **Mujer, 35 años. Irlandesa. Su nombre era Elizabeth O´connors. Sin hijos. Casada y separada hace dos años. De visita a casa de su madre. La última vez que se le vio con vida fue a las afueras de ****la ****Abadía de Westminster haciendo turismo. No hay registro de llamadas más que a su madre desde su móvil.** **La última, a las 22:21 horas de la noche del jueves. Y a la mañana siguiente se la encuentra muerta por estrangulamiento en una habitación del segundo piso de un edificio de mala muerte en la zona de East End cercano al mercado de Brick Lane en compañía del famoso detective consultor. **

**-Bastante escueto.—**Dijo Sherlock que se la pasaba mirando por la ventana.

**-Qué más quieres, es Scotland Yard.—**Agregó la mujer en un tono ligero.

Medea alargó la carpeta al médico. Sacó su móvil y se dedicó a digitar rápidamente mientras John releía la información y observaba las fotografías que acompañaban el informe. En una de sus manos seguía teniendo la cajita de fósforos que no había soltado desde que Sherlock se la había pasado.

**-No quiero ser imprudente… ¿Pero no entiendo en qué nos puede ayudar Señorita Medea?—**La mujer levantó la vista del móvil mirándole y luego, mirando a Sherlock.

**-Mi misión es patearle al trasero a ése que está allí, fingiendo que no nos presta atención. Ya sabe, Señor Watson. A veces da ganas de estrangularlo…**

**-Sí… bueno… Pero no me ha respondido la…**

**-Tiene la misión de volverme loco.—**dijo Sherlock cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el asiento cansado.

**-Bueno, es que me aburro, Sherlock. Y no puedes negar que es divertido molestarte. Por otro lado, Doctor Watson, mi misión es mantenerlos a salvo y usar mis medios para darle a este caso algo de rapidez.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo consiguió Mycroft?—**Preguntó Sherlock.

**-60 horas.—**Dijo la mujer.—**Los abogados son perspicaces, pero no pueden hacer milagros. A los ojos de todos, eres tan culpable como cualquier asesino de los que has capturado en el pasado. **

Sherlock abrió los ojos y miró sus manos.

**-Pero no fuiste tú**.—Dijo John entendiendo la mirada del pelinegro.

**-Ahora entiendo porque estás aquí, Doctor Watson.—**Dijo sonriendo la mujer.**—Es agradable tener amigos, no…Sherlock. **

La respuesta sólo fue una mirada antes de que el coche se detuviera en un grupo de casas a las afueras de Londres de apariencias cuidadas y algo coloridas en opinión del pelinegro. Sin cambiar palabras bajaron del automóvil. Medea se quedó de pie junto a la puerta.

**-Lo siento. Me quedaré aquí resguardando el perímetro.—**Dijo mientras apoyaba su delgado cuerpo en el automóvil.

**-¿Siguen sin gustarte las viejecitas?—**Preguntó Sherlock medio riéndose.

**-Igual que a ti, Detective consultor. –**Y mirando a John.—**Cuide de que no ponga histérica a la señora.**

**-Haré lo que pueda, no prometo nada.—**Dijo el médico siguiendo al pelinegro que ya estaba frente a la puerta blanca con la mano en el timbre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

15 minutos fueron suficientes para ver al menor de los Holmes salir raudo de la casa, seguido de un exmilitar pidiendo disculpas a una señora que enjugaba su rostro mientras sostenía un cucharón de madera en forma defensiva y hasta cierto grado, agresiva. Medea había calculado 5 minutos como máximo antes de que el más joven de los Holmes metiera la pata y fuera arrojado del lugar. Los otros diez minutos, pensó, deberían deberse a la variable "John" en la ecuación.

Sherlock notó que Medea los aguardaba sin haber cambiado de lugar. El chofer volvía de la otra acera con calma, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que estaba siendo cuidado por lo que su hermano habría llamado la elite del Servicio Secreto Británico, el asunto que no le cuadraba era porqué tanto resguardo. De quién o a quién defendían en realidad.

**-¿Todo bien?—**Preguntó la mujer.

Sherlock se mantuvo callado mientras empezaba a pasearse de un lado a otro, en la acera junto al automóvil. Por alguna razón eso tranquilizó a John.

**-La señora no sabía nada. A lo más nos contó sobre el ex marido y la vida en Irlanda. No parecía ser una mujer que le gustara la vida ligera o que tuviera enemigos.**

**-Así que no hay motivo aparente que justifique que esté en la morgue. Interesante**.—Dijo Medea abriendo la puerta del coche y entrando seguida del médico.

**-Podría haber sido una víctima al asar… Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.—**Dijo John sabiendo que estaba diciendo uno más de los tontos clichés que en verdad no significan nada a la hora de desentrañar un caso de homicidio.

**-Puede ser, Doctor Watson. He aprendido con el tiempo que no hay que descartar ideas a la ligera, aunque parezcan demasiado obvias o sin sentido. **

**-Aprovechando que no…**

**-¿Tiene curiosidad sobre mí y Sherlock, verdad?—**John asintió mirando a través de la puerta al pelinegro seguir moviéndose sin percatarse de ellos.—**Pues no hay mucho misterio. Mi familia y su familia se han conocido por generaciones.—**Empezó la mujer a decir con voz baja, mirando de vez en cuando a la calle.- **Tuve la mala fortuna de pasar periodos en la casa Holmes aguantando al genio. Por otro lado, creo que aprendí algo de paciencia estando junto a él. Pero claro, tampoco es grato darse cuenta que para él somos algo así como marionetas que cuelgan de un cielo raso que no vemos y que no hacemos nada por voluntad propia.**

**-¿Así que son amigos de la infancia?—**Apuró John al ver que Sherlock se acercaba al coche.

**-Que no le escuche decir eso.—**Dijo soltando una risita que hizo que el pelinegro al abrir la puerta se les quedara viendo fijo por un rato.—**Entra, que hace frío.—**Apuró Medea haciéndose un lado y dejándole espacio junto a ella. John se sorprendió al ver al detective sentarse frente a él de lo más normal.

**-Veo que le estabas contando de nuestra infancia.—**Acusó Sherlock mirándola de medio lado.

**-Algo así, pero sabes. Creo que me cae en gracia tu amigo, así que tengo la idea de robártelo. **

**-No puedes hacer eso…**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-No es como mi microscopio que te llevaste a los 12 años.—**Informó Sherlock arrugando el ceño.

**-¿Acaso porque lo consideras irremplazable?—**Aventuró a preguntar Medea, no pudiendo evitar molestar al par sabiendo que siempre les acusaban de ser pareja, y notando la cara de "otra más" del doctor y la de "de qué diablos hablas" de Sherlock.—**Y por cierto, aún tengo tu microscopio como rehén**.—Agregó haciéndole una seña al chofer, y notando la mirada fría del detective.

**-Otra rencilla infantil…-**Murmuró John recordando las palabras de Mycroft cuando se refirió a la forma en que se había vuelto el archienemigo de su hermano pequeño. No pudo evitar más que sonreír de todo aquello. De lo más lógico a lo más absurdo en menos de un instante. Todo eso era lo que significaba vivir esa vida. Es por eso que se aferraba tanto a la idea de que aquello no era más que una confusión. Sherlock Holmes, por muy sociopata que fuera, no era un asesino. Dejó de pensar cuando notó los ojos de su amigo mirándole con aquella fijeza característica. Sabía cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza y aún así a veces se le quedaba observando como si fuera a encontrar algo nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

06-04-2012 23:37:23


	6. PRIMERA PART 6 ESCENA DEL CRIMEN

**SHERLOCK**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

14/04/2012 12:00:36 p.m.

_:::::::::::::::_

_Un cañón en la base del cuello. Aquello era el final. Nada quedaba por hacer. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar en aquel lugar y en aquellas condiciones? Tenía que ser una broma. Trató de voltear levemente, pero el frío metal se apretó más contra sus vértebras. Cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se entumeció, y apretó las manos._ Escuchó que le llamaban de lejos. Abrió los ojos y vio frente a si a Sherlock mirándole con preocupación. Sintió un leve mareo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba dentro del automóvil junto al detective y Medea. ¿Qué había pasado?

**-Te dije que era mejor despertarlo…-**Dijo Medea que le observaba con fijeza.

**-¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cara tratando de concentrarse en aquella realidad, y no en la que hasta hace poco estaba helando su sangre.

**-Te dormiste.—**Dijo Sherlock desde el asiento frente a él mientras no dejaba de mirarlo y analizarlo.

**-Parece cansado, Doctor Watson. Y no lo culpo.—**Agregó lo último la mujer mirando a Sherlock con desaprobación.—**Pronto llegaremos al segundo lugar que tenemos que visitar**. –dijo mirando por la ventana.

John trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Olvidar la sensación de estar frente a la muerte sin tener nada que hacer para evitarlo. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sentir el frío del arma en su cuello. Aquello se había sentido tan real. Tan espantosamente cierto. Estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos, podía revivir cada sensación. Trató de concentrarse en el paisaje tras las ventanillas. Alejarse de la sensación, más teniendo a esos dos delante leyendo sus pensamientos.

:::::::::::::::::::

Menos de media hora y ya estaban frente al edificio en que había empezado todo. Sherlock no volvía a la escena del crimen desde que despertó en ella, sin acordarse de cómo había si quiera llegado allí. Cuando bajó del automóvil sintió una brisa fría recorrer su espalda. Aquello era diferente. Una sensación que no se parecía a nada que recordara. John le siguió al instante. Esta vez, Medea se adelantó y abrió la puerta que los llevaría al segundo piso y a la habitación sellada por la policía.

Sus ojos no dejaron de revisar las paredes. La escalera de madera aún tenía bien marcadas las huellas del cuerpo siendo arrastrado por ella. _Debió ser de forma lenta y tortuosa, sin apuro… _aún podía ver algunos cabellos rubios enredados en algunos junturas de la madera. Antes de subir la escalera, siguió el rastro a la inversa. John siempre a su lado, listo para ver lo que se suponía que tenía que ver.

Camino hacia el fondo de un pasillo. Una puerta grande y vieja les esperaba.

**-Esto si que es interesante**.—Se escuchó decir a Medea a sus espaldas. _Tienes razón_. Todo aquello no dejaba de impacientarle de sobremanera. Era mejor y peor que lo que había hecho hasta ese entonces. Un asesinado, un misterio… y quizás, su perdición. Y todo frente a él, esperando ser resuelto por él mismo. _Una paradoja._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

John Watson siempre había pecado de desconfiado. Pero por alguna razón, cuando conoció al detective consultor no pudo alejarlo. No pudo verlo como alguien extraño. No creía en el destino. No creía en la casualidad tampoco. Todo tenía que tener algún recóndito sentido. Alguna ecuación que sólo tuviera significado para ellos dos, aunque creía que en esa parte, el que siempre se enteraba al final, era él…

Tenía miedo de que las palabras de Sherlock estuvieran en lo cierto. En que terminaran comprobando que aquella noche del demonio, su amigo, por alguna cosa que no creía siquiera imaginar, había terminado tomando la vida de una inocente. Y, allí, viendo al pelinegro frente a la puerta, dudando en abrirla o no, tuvo ganas de tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de allí y huir a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Dudó.

Medea a sus espaldas debía estar pendiente de ellos dos. Observándoles con aquella atención digna de Mycroft. Pasó junto a ellos y empujó la puerta de madera con la punta de sus dedos. Y atravesó el umbral dejándolos allí, en medio del silencio. Sherlock apretó las manos y entró. Él… quiso despegar sus pies del suelo, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos quedaron clavados en las marcas en el piso. En las rayas que podrían haber sido provocadas por uñas arañando o algo por estilo. Aquello estaba por sobre lo que estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar. Era demasiado incluso cuando lo comparaba a las imágenes casi pérdidas de los heridos de guerra que había tenido que curar o ver morir frente a sus ojos. Era aún peor.

El sonido de los pasos de los otros dos recorriendo la habitación, hizo que elevara los ojos. Aquello tenía que ser resuelto. No había otra manera. Su espíritu no aguantaría tanto desconcierto e incertidumbre. Tenía que terminar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Sherlock recorrió la pequeña cocina con sus ojos a una rapidez digna de los mejores casos a los que se había dedicado. Sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier vestigio, por lo más mínimo e invisible, que pudiera darle una respuesta.

Una relampagueante imagen de la mujer en el suelo le cegó. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente mientras la otra hacia un gesto para detenerse de la pared más próxima. En menos de 5 segundos, sintió la mano de alguien afirmándole.

**-¿Es aquí?—**Preguntó Medea demasiado cerca de él.

Se quedó quieto. Aquella mujer había estado viva en aquel lugar y el también había estado allí.

**-Estuvimos aquí. Ella vivía. Pero estaba ensangrentada. Me miraba. Pero…-**Calló. Bajó la mano y abrió los ojos encontrando a John devolviéndole la mirada desconcertada desde el umbral de la puerta.

**-¿Pero?—**Preguntó esta vez el exmilitar sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**-Ella estaba allí, sentada.—**Apunto a la derecha de John, donde se encontraba una silla rota y tirada en el suelo de forma descuidada.—**Yo… aquí… en el suelo. Creo… No veo lo que hay sobre la mesa. **

**-Así que estabas en el suelo…-**Murmuró Medea recorriendo el lugar con detención. –**Cabe la posibilidad de que hubiera una tercera persona. Este lugar está demasiado limpio para haber sólo servido de escena de un crimen. Alguien aún vivía aquí**.—Sentenció.

Sherlock afirmó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Subir las escaleras al segundo piso fue la segunda parte más difícil de estar allí para el médico. Aún no entendía porque el detective, sucediera lo que hubiera sucedido en la cocina, había arrastrado el cuerpo de la mujer. No le veía sentido.

Esta vez, Sherlock iba de último. Demasiado callado para su gusto. Tuvo la intención de voltear y darle un golpe. Pero aquello si habría sido una locura mayor que la que estaba reviviendo.

El sonido de su móvil le hizo detenerse cuando llegaron al descanso de la escalera. Sherlock pasó a su lado y se adelantó. Miró la pantalla con detenimiento y apretó los dientes.

"_**La víctima presenta una droga paralizante. Lestrade. "**_

"_**¿Qué tipo de droga? JW"**_

"_**Una que puede ser amnésica también. Burundanga. Lestrade"**_

**-¿Burundanga?—**Pronunció en voz alta John.

**-****Escopolamina…-**Murmuró Sherlock mirándole desde la habitación en que le habían encontrado la madrugada anterior.

**-La víctima tenía en su sangre… Causa…**

**-Sé lo que causa.—**Cortó Sherlock llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza y empezando a girar en su lugar.

**-Esa cosa está de moda.—**Soltó Medea mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la calle.—**Tus síntomas concuerdan con ella, incluso esa extraña depresión que te cargas… **

**-Pero eso no me exculpa de la posibilidad de haberla matado. A lo más, agrega a un tercer factor en los hechos.—**Dicho el detective dando vueltas por la habitación. –**Estuvo aquí. Nos expuso a la droga. Podría sólo haber empujado un poco.—**Sus palabras salían con rapidez, casi mareándole.

**-Insinúas que pudo obligarte a matarla…-**Preguntó John acercándosele un poco.

**-Obligar no es la palabra. Sólo motivar. Las personas llevamos adentro… siempre controlamos los instintos… lo que somos capaces de hacer. –**Dijo mirando a su compañero con los mismos ojos de estar diciendo una cosa demasiado importante como para dejarse pasar.

**-¡De nuevo con eso del sociopata con taras de psicópata!—**Exclamó Medea con fastidio mientras se le aproximaba y lo agarraba por ambos brazos ganándose su atención.—**Nunca llegaré a ver lo que ves, pero si puedo saber otras cosas que tu nunca podrás entender. No importa que pasó aquí esa noche. Yo daré con el tipo, y lo haré confesar hasta sus pecados más ínfimos. **

**-Pero…**

**-Acaso no te das cuenta que es una trampa…-**Sentenció soltándole y volviendo a acercarse a la ventana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**14-04-2012 20:44:50**

_Ahora que me saqué el empacho que tenía en el cerebro, vuelvo a concentrarme en estudiar anatomía._


	7. PRIMERA PART 7 JUEGO SIN JUEGO

**SHERLOCK**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

Habían dejado la escena del crimen con más ansiedad de la que hasta ese momento podían manejar.

Estaban nuevamente los tres, pero en silencio. John fijaba sus ojos en el paisaje que se perdía a través de las calles. Medea se quedó quieta concentraba en su móvil, mientras Sherlock, sentado junto a John, con los ojos cerrados vagaba en su memoria.

::::::::::::::::::::

_**-¿Siempre las cosas terminan como las determinas?—**Preguntó ansioso, sentándose frente a él, cerca de la chimenea encendida._

_**-No. Deberías saberlo, siempre hay una posibilidad por más mínima que sea, de que falles… Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?—**Su mano pasó entre sus cabellos y sonrió.—**Debes recordarlo, Sherlock. La mente tiene enemigos, y la duda es la más cruel de todas. Llegará el momento en que ella estará dentro de ti, y no verás más que eso.**_

_**-Y cuándo eso pase…?**_

_**-Deja que alguien más confíe por ti. Deja que alguien más guíe tus pasos mientras sales de la niebla. Confía.**_

_::::::::::::::: _

_**Confía**__. _Las palabras habían sonado tan confusas, aquella vez, hace más de 15 años. En la única oportunidad en la que había podido hablar con el que había considerado lo más cercano a un padre. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con los mismos ojos, pero en la hija de ese hombre. Seguía viéndole a través de ella.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del abrigo y escribió.

"_**El juego no es juego si no lo quieres jugar.**_

_**S.H."**_

Y lo mandó. John a su lado le miró con interés. Apenas pudo sonreírle un poco. Más como un gesto que se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellos dos.

Al instante su móvil sonó.

"_**Cobarde. Aburrido.**_

_**J.M."**_

Cerró los ojos y descansó su espalda. Con ese hombre nunca se sabía que estaba pasando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Aún sigue siendo demasiado temprano para ir a ese bar.—**Dijo Medea sentándose en la mesa. Sherlock pasó levemente la vista por el lugar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado en esa residencia. Por su parte John estaba perdido mirando algunos cuadros.

**-Bonito lugar.—**Dijo antes de sentarse a la izquierda de la cabecera, en donde estaba Medea.

**-Gracias. Es una de los lugares que heredé de mi padre. Aunque no la uso con frecuencia.—**Dijo antes de ver sentarse a Sherlock frente a John.

A los minutos fueron servidos por un par de mujeres que llevaban antiguos uniformes de servidumbre. John no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, hasta cierto modo, fuera del tiempo presente, también. Sherlock parecía estar demasiado acostumbrado a ello, lo que hizo que se le quedaba viendo con interés. Nunca había pasado la idea de Sherlock como "niño rico", por su cabeza antes. El detective pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio y le devolvió la mirada por sobre las altas copas de agua. John trató de dejar de pensar en el pasado de los Holmes, y concentrarse en su comida, antes de salir nuevamente en busca de las respuestas.

**-¿Por qué estamos en este lugar en particular?—**Preguntó Sherlock a la mujer.

**-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Sherlock. Este lugar es seguro para ti.—**Dijo antes de beber un poco de vino.—**Y sería mejor que comieras algo, no me gusta esa manía tuya de no comer. Eres humano. Ya acéptalo**.—Dijo con un tono de molestia y elevando un poco la voz en la última frase.

Sherlock sonrió, pero aún así no comió. John no se sorprendió. Conocía demasiado las costumbres alimenticias del detective cuando estaba inmerso en uno de los casos. No comería nada hasta tener la hebra de la madeja bien sujeta en su mano. No antes de eso. Y podía aguantarse así varios días.

El móvil de Sherlock sonó haciendo que todos miraran hacia él. Sherlock leyó en silencio. Entrecerró levemente los ojos.

**-Aun no entiendo porque Moriarty te tiene tanto…como llamarlo… aprecio**.-Dijo Medea.

**-No creo que sea "aprecio".—**Dijo el menor de los Holmes en respuesta.

**-Me estoy perdiendo de algo… los mensajes… quien te mandó ese mensaje.—**Preguntó John con seriedad. Los ojos de Sherlock lo miraron con algo de intranquilidad.—**Ok…-**Dijo levantando las manos.—**No me lo digas, que ya lo adivino. Y no sé que maldito juego se llevan ustedes dos, pero esto se está saliendo de mis límites… ¿Entiendes? Si hay algo que yo debiera saber, dilo ahora mismo… porque no quiero estar adivinando a cada paso…**

**-Él sabe lo que sucedió.—**Dijo Medea adelantándose a las palabras del detective.—**Y esta jugando con las dudas de tu amigo aquí presente.**

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y se quedó concentrado en una copa.

**-Así que está jugando nuevamente.—**Sentenció John.—**Y estamos aquí sentados esperando que la verdad nos salga al encuentro, cuando hace rato deberíamos haber buscado a ese mal nacido para meterle una bala en el cráneo…-**Dijo el ex soldado con una calma que le erizó el cabello de la nuca a Medea.

-**En verdad, creo que es mucho mejor que tu microscopio… ¿me lo puedo quedar?-**Dijo la mujer molestando a Holmes, quien no pareció entender sus palabras en una primera instancia, pero que le quedó mirando sorprendido cuando lo entendió.

:::::::::::::::::::

Continuará…

**DarkCryonic**

05-05-2012 1:29:56


	8. PRIMERA PART 8 SOY QUIEN LA MATÓ

** K**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Caminó con algo de cansancio. Aún no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando con su cerebro. Que era aquello que lo tenía tan quieto. Recorrió uno de los altos pasillos del segundo piso para llegar a escritorio del antiguo dueño de casa. _**Sólo un par de puertas más. **_Volteó sobre su hombro y se detuvo. John le seguía a unos metros con la vista perdida en los objetos que decoraban el lugar.

**-No es necesario que me acompañes…-**Dijo algo incómodo.

**-Lo sé, pero no pienso dejarte solo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. —**Dijo el otro como si hablara del clima.

Sherlock avanzó los pasos que quedaban y abrió la puerta. Adentro, el aroma peculiar de siempre, una mezcla entre roble y a libros viejos y releídos. Por alguna razón se sintió en como cuando niño. Medea tenía razón cuando decía que aquel era un lugar seguro para él. Siempre lo había sido. Por alguna extraña razón que nunca llegó a ser tan lógica, terminaba allí ocultándose de todo aquello que lo perturbaba, todo aquello que escapaba a su entendimiento.

Caminó hacia el gran ventanal y se quedó allí contemplando el jardín; a sus espaldas, John revisaba los nombres de los libros de la gran librería que adoraba una pared completa. Cada volumen había sido un buen compañero de aventuras del más joven de los Holmes.

El móvil de John emitió un leve sonido. Lo sacó para leer.

"_**No puedes protegerlo siempre."**_

Entrecerró los ojos y guardó el móvil sin comentar el mensaje, pero sintiendo una sensación que no había sentido desde la última vez que estuvo en el campo de batalla.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar bien, ya que 5 segundos después, el estruendo de uno de los cristales del gran ventanal le hizo voltear hacia Sherlock que se movía rápidamente hacia un lado. No supo cómo, pero se movió de su lugar y quedó junto al detective ya con su semiautomática en la mano, echándole una revisión rápida y volteando su atención a la ventana.

**-¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó después de inspeccionar el exterior con rapidez y notar que Sherlock estaba demasiado callado y que su respiración estaba algo alterada. Fue cuando notó una línea sangrante en la mejilla de Sherlock, probablemente provocada por cristal.

**-Sí, sólo me dio en el hombro derecho**…-Dijo Sherlock mirándole por primera vez, mientras arrugaba levemente el seño como tratando de enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-¿Qué?… Mierda. —**Dijo el doctor tirando de Sherlock para que se sentara en el suelo y le dejara ver mejor la herida.

**-Calculo que es un rifle de alto alcance, pero con una munición pequeña… Por alguna razón, no quería matarme…—**Agregó como si hablara de algo sin importancia, mientras John le quitaba el abrigo para tener mejor acceso a la zona.

**-Ya cállate, Sherlock**. —Dijo el médico cuando el otro iba a abrir la boca para seguir hablando. —**Entrada limpia…-**Murmuraba mientras manipulaba el hombro del más alto con rapidez. —**Tuviste suerte, no hay tanta sangre así que no dio en un punto demasiado importante, pero de todas formas necesito unas radiografías…**

**-No creo que sea…**

**-Cállate. **

Y fue en ese momento en que el mensaje de texto recobró vida en su cabeza. Y si era verdad, ¿y no era capaz de cuidar de Sherlock…?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sherlock Holmes había sido herido en más de una ocasión. Aquel impacto habría sido una más de las tantas heridas, si no fuera porque no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de John mientras le revisaba. Aquellos ojos llenos de emociones que no supo entender.

Se sentó en la camilla ante la mirada atenta de Watson, que había permitido que le atendieran sin intervenir, pero sin dejar de estar presente, como si no confiara del todo en los médicos de Mycroft, ni en los mastodontes que cuidaban la puerta de la consulta médica a las afueras de Londres.

Le habían limpiado la herida, comprobado que no hubiera hueso astillado causando problemas en el futuro y le habían cauterizado. Aún se encontraba algo mareado por los anestésicos, pero no tanto como para empezar a entretejer en su cerebro parte de las piezas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Aquello era una trampa, pero por alguna razón sabía que Moriarty no estaba directamente involucrado en ello, sino más bien era un espectador que estaba divirtiéndose mientras los demás jugaban.

Y luego, estaba la mujer asesinada de la cual era el único sospechoso. Se quedó mirando el vació por más de 5 minutos. John le acercó ropa limpia y esperó a que volviera de sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Medea junto a Mycroft, llamando la atención de Sherlock. No pareció sorprendido, así que empezó a vestir una nueva camisa con toda la normalidad. John se había movido levemente con la intención de ayudarle, pero al ver que podía con ello, se quedó en su lugar enfocándose en los otros dos.

**-¿Ya saben quién fue?—**Preguntó John tratando de no parecer ansioso.

**-Capturamos al francotirador**. —Afirmó Medea con un todo de frustración que le médico no entendió del todo.

**-¿Pero?—**Dijo Sherlock mientras que se abotonaba lentamente, ya que su brazo derecho parecía no querer cooperar con él.

**-Es un fantasma. No tiene historial. Nadie lo conoce, y…-**Empezó a decir Mycroft.

**-¿Se pegó un balazo en la cien antes de que pudieran interrogarlo?—**Preguntó Sherlock acabando de abotonar y poniéndose de pie para terminar de arreglarse.

**-No te fastidia que hagan eso…-**Dijo la mujer con enojo, y cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?—**Preguntó John al más alto, mientras Mycroft jugueteaba con su paraguas como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-Es bastante obvio. —**Dijo Sherlock mirando levemente a John y fijando su mirada en su hermano. —**De todas formas es el menor de los problemas. Pronto tendrán que ir a visitarme a una cárcel de alta seguridad.** –Dijo sonriendo irónicamente. Mycroft le devolvió la mirada con seriedad, antes de caminar el espacio que los separaba y ayudar a abotonar los puños de la camisa de su hermano, que le miró con cara de fastidio.

**-Si estuvieras en tus cinco cabales, eso no pasaría, hermanito. —**Contestó usando un tono que John no había escuchado antes, como si el mayor de los Holmes le estuviera sacando en cara un descuido.

**-Estoy en mis cinco cabales, ahora. Pero los hechos no se pueden cambiar. —**Dijo Sherlock cogiendo su abrigo y mirando con molestia el agujero en el.—**Y tú lo sabes, hermanito.—**Dijo mirando perspicazmente al otro.

**-¿De qué hablan?—**Preguntó John interponiéndose entre esos dos para que le prestaran atención.

**-La droga que te pusieron dentro, fue la que provocó aquello.—**Dijo la Mujer.

Sherlock miró a John al notar que se había quedado quieto repentinamente.

**-Sucedió. No voy a justificarme. El rompecabezas se está armando aquí. —**Dijo apuntando su cabeza.—**Soy quien la mató. Y no importa en lo que creas…**—Dijo concentrándose en los ojos de John que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, tanto que terminó mirando a Mycroft para que éste le explicara que estaba pasando allí, pero sólo se encontró con la vista baja del hombre y el ceño fruncido de Medea.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que tú la mataste?—**Preguntó volviendo a mirar a Sherlock, quien sólo contestó con un gesto leve con la cabeza, pero afirmativo en todo orden.

John sintió como si le hubieran dado una pedrada en el pecho, a la cual ni siquiera había visto venir del todo. Lo había pensado, pero siempre una voz dentro de él le había recordado que aquello era imposible.

**-Es lo más probable**.—Aseguró.

**-Pero no estás seguro…**

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada con aquel gesto que quería decir que estaba más que seguro de aquello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**


	9. PRIMERA PART 9 MORIARTY

** K**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

John guardó silencio hasta que estuvieron frente al último lugar que tenían que visitar. Tenía una variedad de palabras dándole vueltas en el cerebro, y cada vez que volteaba a decirle algo a Sherlock se quedaba como atragantado y volteaba de nuevo a la ventanilla del automóvil a tratar de encontrar otra vez la manera de comunicar todo aquello que quería decir. Algo de gritos, quizás un par de golpes para soltar tensión y preguntas. Pero por alguna razón seguía atragantándose.

A su lado, Sherlock parecía adivinar cada uno de los intentos del soldado y sonreía levemente al verle girar la cabeza con enojo y frustración. Frente a ellos Medea seguía respetando el silencio, demasiado concentrada en lo que fuera. Eran las 10 PM cuando llegaron al dichoso bar en una de las concurridas calles de Londres a unos 30 minutos caminando desde Baker Street. ¿Cómo había terminado el detective consultor en aquel lugar la noche anterior? Ni idea.

Medea se acercó a la ventanilla y observó.

**-Entraremos los tres. Tengo refuerzos, así que no deberíamos tener problemas. Sea lo que sea que estuvieras buscando aquí, tendremos que dar con ello. Se nos está acabando el tiempo y la paciencia.—**Terminó con un tono de normalidad que en algo calmó los pensamientos de John.

Sherlock afirmó estando de acuerdo en ello. John abrió la puerta respirando el aire frío y arreglándose la chaqueta, echó una mirada a la acera en las dos direcciones tratando de darse una idea de las personas que frecuentaban el lugar. _Un zoológico._

**-Bonito lugar.—**Murmuró al ver pasar al detective a su lado en dirección de la entrada.

Pasaron la entrada rodeando a un par de borrachos. No era muy grande el lugar, más bien alargada con una barra al lado derecho y mesas pequeñas a la izquierda. Un par de puertas al fondo con un teléfono en una pared. Cuadros descoloridos y música de los ´80 de fondo. Ya estaba bastante lleno para ser aún temprano para emborracharse.

Sherlock se movió con seguridad hasta uno de los taburetes en medio de la barra. Medea se sentó a su izquierda medio girándose hacia las mesas, cruzándose de piernas y encendiendo un cigarrillo. John se sentó a su derecha e hizo una seña al barman, al que le pidió dos cervezas y un whisky en las rocas sin mediar palabra con ellos.

Medea sonrió.

**-Bonito lugar.—**Repitió John mirando al detective por el espejo frente a ellos. El otro sonrió haciendo una mueca de _"te escuché la primera vez"._

**-OK, Detective consultor. Guíanos. —**Inquirió la mujer apoderándose de la primera cerveza que dejó el Barman. Sherlock se quedó quieto pensando en su elección, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. John tomó el Whisky y se lo tomó de un solo movimiento.

-**Lento**.—Murmuró el médico. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. Aquello estaba siendo extraño. –**No puedes tomar. Ya sabes**.—Dijo acercando también la cerveza para su lado.

**-Lento…-**Repitió Sherlock.

Fue en ese momento que notó que Sherlock se quedaba mirando fijo el espejo. Giró rápidamente sobre el taburete y miró el lugar lleno de personas. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el teléfono. Allí se quedó un momento volviendo a mirar hacia donde estaba Medea y John. Luego recorrió la barra con la mirada, las mesas y volteó hacia el baño de hombre.

John se puso de pie un par de minutos después y caminó hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta desgastada con precaución. Fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que tiraban de su brazo y sin siquiera tener tiempo para actuar, le pusieron el cañón de un arma en la nuca obligándolo a entrar en el lugar. Trató de girar pero no pudo. Y fue que se dio cuenta de que aquello ya lo había vivido. De que se estaba volviendo realidad. _Mierda_.

Miró hacia las dos puertas que daban a unos excusados. Estaban cerradas. Los urinarios a la derecha también. Pero Sherlock, _¿Dónde estaba Sherlock?_

**-¿Sherlock?—**Preguntó asustado. Su pecho se apretó. El arma se acercó más a su piel.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Medea se puso de pie después de apretar un botón de su móvil. Dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra y salió del lugar. El chofer la esperaba con una sombrilla en la mano. Había empezado a llover suavemente.

Miró hacia ambos lados con seriedad y aguardó, como nunca antes había hecho en su vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Mycroft miró los documentos sobre su escritorio con algo de inquietud no propia de su cargo. Se estaba saliendo de los límites, toda aquella historia, y su hermano parecía estar más interesado en obstaculizar que en solucionarlo.

Tomó un par de fotografías y las tiró al basurero. Aquello se estaba saliendo de lo adecuado. Un juego demasiado peligroso. Y no creía estar de acuerdo con la forma en que se llevaba. Por otro lado, Sherlock era el que hacia el trabajo de campo y él solo se quedaba allí deduciendo a través de lo que podía obtener de documentos e interrogatorios. Y por lo mismo, trataba de aceptar su parte en el juego, aunque le molestara de sobremanera.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**-Creo que no. —**Dijo la voz juguetona como respuesta al médico. John perdió tensión, cosa que era extraña sabiendo que tenía un arma en la nuca.

**-¿Entonces?—**Preguntó apretando los puños preparándose para lo que fuera.

**-Pasa un tiempo y ya no me recuerdas. Eres un desconsiderado**.—Y fue en ese preciso momento que recordó de quien era esa voz.

**-Moriarty. —**Sentenció. _Maldito loco desquiciado. _Completó su cerebro.

**-Él mismo, querido John.**

**-¿Dónde está Sherlock?—**Preguntó John buscando alguna mancha en el suelo que le diera alguna pista, hasta que notó una ventana entornada al fondo.

**-Pues, digamos que no te lo puedo decir.** —Afirmó alejando el arma de su cuello y dejándolo voltear hacia él. — _**Nuestro**__**amigo**_** me pidió que te detuviera aquí por un momento.**

**-Él no te pediría eso…**-Dijo John mientras sus ojos veían al hombre con su traje de Armani, altisonante al lugar, jugar con la semiautomática en la mano como si hablara del clima. Tuvo ganas de saltarle encima y patearlo en el suelo, aunque se ganara un balazo en el arrebato, pero la posibilidad de los francotiradores saliendo de donde sea, lo detuvo.

**-Sherlock no es como tú crees que es... Eso ya deberías saberlo… Él es como yo, sólo que eligió el lado equivocado.—**Sonrió**.- Sería divertido si aceptara que fuéramos socios. El mundo sería nuestro en un par de semanas, ¡que! ¡En cinco días a lo sumo! ¿No sería grandioso? Tú también podrías acompañarnos. Sebastián no sabe hacer buen té. Además podría ayudarte a protegerle.**

John cerró los ojos y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. El tipo estaba loco. Pero más loco estaba él, por seguir encerrado en el baño con él y aguantar toda la perorata. ¿Y quién demonios era Sebastián?¿Ayudarle, já?

**-¿Ya me puedo ir?—**Preguntó en un tono molesto. Jim miró su reloj y sonrió.

**-Sí. Fue una buena charla.** –Dijo abriéndole la puerta y dejándole salir, para volver a cerrarla de una patada.

John salió algo mareado. Miró la barra y salió hacia la calle. Afuera, Medea le esperaba junto al chofer. Y lo supo. Ella sabía que aquello iba a suceder.

**-¿Dónde demonios está**?—Preguntó manteniendo las manos empuñadas a ambos lados del cuerpo, como reteniendo las ganas de saltarle a cualquiera para descargar las ganas de golpear a Sherlock. Le podía perdonar que se largara, quizás hasta de haber matado a la mujer bajo la influencia de la burundanga, pero nunca que le dejara con ese maniático en un maldito baño en un bar de mala muerte.

**-Ni idea.** —Dijo Medea. —**Pero lo sabré en cualquier minuto**. —Dijo señalando su teléfono.—**Puede ser muy inteligente, pero yo tengo mis medios para serlo también.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-GPS en su ropa interior. —**Claramente lo último lo había dicho en broma, o eso pensó John, aunque quizás… Eso no importaba. Daba lo mismo donde le hubiera metido el GPS, mientras tuvieran un lugar a donde ir y patearlo por jugar así con todos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

John sonrió al notar la dirección en la pantalla de la computadora portátil. Baker Street 212-B.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de entrada, no pudo evitar subir las escaleras con rapidez. Se detuvo de sopetón en la entrada al salón. La escena lo había dejado atónito.

Sherlock estaba sentado en el sillón de John, mientras en el del detective se encontraba un hombre calvo de unos 30 años, amarrado con cinta de embalar de pies a cabezas, con la cara medio sangrante y la ropa a mal poner. John miró con más detención a Sherlock y notó los nudillos enrojecidos y un par de raspaduras en el pómulo derecho, que era la parte de la cara que podía ver. Medea a sus espaldas hizo un sonidito que rompió con el silencio en el lugar. Sherlock volteó a verlos y se puso de pie.

**-Ya llegaron. Lestrade está por llegar también.**—Dijo caminando hacia la cocina para poner a calentar agua en el hervidor.

Medea se sentó en el sillón sacando un cigarrillo. John partió tras el detective tratando de decidir si le daba un puñetazo o una patada en las costillas, o escuchaba la explicación primero.

**-¿Es él?—**Preguntó arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la mirada de Sherlock, y saber que estaba preguntando algo obvio. Era la costumbre, no podía evitarlo. **—Mejor, explícame por qué me dejaste con Moriarty en ese maldito baño.**

**-¿Te hizo algo?—**Preguntó mientras miraba al médico buscando alguna evidencia de algo.

**-Pues además de ofrecerme trabajo, pues nada fuera de lo acostumbrado. Ya sabes, apuntarme con un arma…-**Sherlock le miró con curiosidad.

**-¿Trabajo?**

**-Dice que mi té es mejor o algo así. O eso dejó entrever. Eh…sabes, eso no interesa. Mejor cuéntame ¿qué diablos pasó?—**Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el refrigerador.

**-¿Trabajo?—**Repitió Sherlock inquieto.

**-Eso no importa.** –Sentenció John mirándole con seriedad.

**-Es el hombre del que me habían hablado los sin techo. Aún no es conocido en Londres, viene de Bristol. Allá se hizo una fama como traficante y asesino a sueldo. No tiene familia. Llegó escapando de la policía. **

**-Pero, ¿Y el francotirador?**

Sherlock sonrió y miró la superficie de la mesa. John entrecerró los ojos.

**-¿Moriarty?—**Preguntó sin querer escuchar una respuesta. Afirmó sin emitir palabra. Watson cerró los ojos e inhaló aire con fuerza.

**-¿Y? ¿Cómo diste con él?—**Preguntó John escuchando alboroto en el salón, que lo hizo distraerse de la intención de ahorcar al detective.

Sherlock miró con gracia a Medea apagar su cigarrillo en una de las manos del hombre, que le miraba con cara de ira.

**-Yo que tú, no osaría mirarla así. Podrías aparecer en trocitos dentro de una bolsa de basura. —**Dijo un hombre que aparecía por la escalera con su paso tranquilo. **–Veo que salió todo como querías, Sherlock. **

El detective bufó al ver a su hermano y volteó en busca de una taza para prepararse un té.

**-¿Cuándo Moriarty probó tu té?**—Preguntó Sherlock descolocando a John. Después de concentrarse unos segundos respondió elevando los hombros.

**-¿Crees que dejaría que le pusiera mi nombre a algún país**?—Dijo más bien para molestar a Sherlock.

Los dos Holmes le miraron con curiosidad. Mycroft sonrió levemente al ver que Medea le sacaba fotos al asesino.

A los minutos apareció Lestrade junto a un par de policías. Sherlock estaba medio cansado de ver a tantas personas metidas en el lugar, así que apuró al Inspector para que se llevara al tipo y las evidencias que lo inculpaban. Después se dedicó a mirar con rencor a Mycroft quien se hacia el desentendido para fastidiarle más. Fue Medea que alegó que tenía ganas de comida china, quien despidiéndose efusivamente de John y prometiendo raptárselo un día de esos, se fue llevándose consigo al mayor de los Holmes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**2 AM **

**-¿Así que no fuiste tú?**—Preguntó John mirando sobre el libro al detective.

Sherlock le miro sin expresión. John sintió una corriente fría pasar por su espalda.

**-No fui yo. Tratamos de huir. Es por eso que tenía los arañazos en los brazos, cuando la ayudaba a subir las escaleras para ganar tiempo. Pero ella se desangró. Tenía más heridas de las que me había percatado estando bajo la influencia de la droga. El tipo se fue creyendo que me culparían del asesinato. Cosa que pasó. —**Sherlock sonrió.

**-¿Dónde entra Moriarty en esto?**

**-¿Quien crees que me lo entregó en bandeja?—**Preguntó a su vez, el Detective, cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo.

**-¿Qué?... ¿por qué? ¿Qué gana él con todo eso?—**Preguntó confundido John. Sherlock sonrió y lo supo. —**Sin ti se aburriría**.—Sentenció echándose hacia atrás en su sillón y cerrando los ojos. Aquello si que lo volvía loco.

**-¿John?**

**-Mnn…**

**-No te irías a trabajar con él, verdad?**

John se echó a reír.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**FIN**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, 19-06-2012 16:54:15**


	10. SEGUNDA PART 1 LA EXPLOSIÓN

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

Por DarkCryonic

…..

…

…

Siente las manos pesadas. Por alguna razón no puede levantar la vista y con suerte alcanza a notar que todo el lugar está como detenido en el tiempo. Aquello es raro. Demasiado para su gusto. Tiene unas extrañas ganas de gritar, pero el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca le recuerda de golpe que no debería estar tan quieto, que (para variar) las cosas se salieron de control y que debe tomar decisiones rápidas e importantes.

Lo primero, reaccionar. Y no es lo más fácil ni lo más cercano a poder lograr. Ya luego, viene escapar y salir vivo de allí. Pero nada pasará si no logra enfocar sus ojos en donde debe y levantar sus brazos para poder agarrar alguna cosa de la cual asirse para ponerse de pie.

Y es cuando se da cuenta, qué todo parece demasiado silencioso. OK… siente un zumbido dentro de su cabeza, pero sabe que ese sonido sólo es consecuencia de la explosión que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared y quedar es ese estado. No es ruido real. Es por eso que se sorprende de ese silencio externo… de esa algarabía apagada de golpe. Hasta donde recuerda habían demasiadas personas en el lugar como para no percibir la presencia de alguna… pero no… quizás son su falta de reacciones físicas con el medio, ya estando consciente y normal le cuesta demasiado poner atención a todo lo que lo rodea, pero esto… es totalmente diferente. Por muy inferiores que sean los humanos en general en su vida, era capaz de saber que estaban allí cuando era necesario.

Con una fuerza de voluntad sólo digna de la resolución de un puzzle de asesinatos seriales, logra acercar su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo donde sabe que debería estar su móvil. Con otro esfuerzo más, y sin pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo toma más control de salvarle el trasero y logra adentrarse en su abrigo manchado de restos del edificio y saca el móvil que al tacto parece estar completo y utilizable… o eso espera.

Apreta el uno y espera. No tiene fuerzas para acercárselo a la cara. Tampoco sabe si vale la pena, no cree poder escuchar una voz a un volumen de teléfono. Espera unos diez segundos antes de ponerse a hablar con lo que cree que es un tono de voz adecuado a lo que está pidiendo. No sabe si alguien le escucha o no. Sólo habla dando indicaciones, repite sin meditar mucho lo que dice, ni a quien se lo está diciendo. Después de unos tres minutos detiene la llamada y apreta el botón cero. Lo hace no porque crea necesario hacerlo, pero por un leve momento cree que será más eficiente hacerlo. Después de todo Mycroft se lo ha dicho en más ocasiones de las que quisiera estar conciente en ese momento, que son familia y todo ese lastre de palabras que los incomoda a los dos, pero -que de muy en vez en cuando- parece gustar refregarle en el rostro sólo para verle su mueca de espanto y provocarle hasta que decide echarlo de Baker Street en menos de dos minutos… Cuatro, si está John cerca tratando de detenerle en sus arrebatos y riñas familiares no superadas.

Sus manos vuelven a estar pesadas. Olvida el teléfono entre sus piernas y trata de enfocarse en enderezar su cabeza y afirmarla en la pared a sus espaldas. Es todo un logro cuando siente su cabeza chocar con la firme construcción, pero por otro lado, un dolor cruza toda su espalda dándole un latigazo digno de los viejos tiempos en la Universidad. Recuerda fugazmente caer de un tercer piso. Tampoco es que sintiera mucho, porque estaba drogado, pero cuando despertó, sintió cada hueso de su cuerpo, por lo menos, por dos semanas.

Algunos restos de lo que fue el cielo raso caen a sus piernas. Espera que no termine desplomándose todo encima de él. Tampoco es que esté muy preocupado por su bienestar físico, porque si fuera así no estaría en aquella situación. Pero hay un enigma que tiene a medio recorrer y reconstruir en el cerebro, y si no sale de allí con algo de vida en los huesos, se quedará sin resolver. Y él se verá imposibilitado de ir al cielo, y vagará por Londres como un patético fantasma. Por lo menos, la gente dice eso. Tampoco es que haya mucha evidencia científica sobre la existencia de espectros, pero por si acaso, no quiere terminar siendo uno de ellos, por muy grato que se le haga la idea de saberlo todo e ir a todas partes sin que haya impedimentos humanos que se lo impidan. Además, comer y dormir, ya no serían un problema.

Su visión se oscurece. No es que viera mucho, pero ahora no puede notar la luz. O se hizo de noche, cosa que duda porque no deberían ser más de las tres de la tarde. O está siendo perjudicado de alguna manera por su estado físico. Debe estar más herido de lo que asumió en primer lugar.

Tose. La sequedad en su boca es molesta. Sangre y polvo. Sus pulmones le empujan a respirar con más fuerza. Su cuerpo se está quedando sin oxígeno.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que usó su móvil? Ni idea. Sin sus ojos no puede saberlo.

…**.. **

…**.. **

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, Concepción**

**10/11/2012 10:43:34 PM**


	11. SEGUNDA PART 2 INCONSCIENTE

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

….

….

. …

John Watson no se sorprendió demasiado a eso de las 14 horas al escuchar sonar su móvil, lo que lo puso en alerta fue el emisor. Sherlock Holmes no llamaba, eso era hábito de Mycroft. El detective sólo se comunicaba vía mensaje de texto. Era lo único que soportaba.

Así que lo atendió con rapidez mientras hacia salir a una de sus pacientes de su consulta. Tardó veinte segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No llegó a entender del todo lo que escuchaba, pero las palabras, la voz entrecortada, la respiración fatigada, las indicaciones algo confusas le estaban poniendo tan alerta que escuchó crujir su móvil. Su propia respiración se aceleró cuando notó que el otro no le escuchaba. Que repetía y repetía, hasta quedarse en silencio y terminar la conversación.

Salió disparado de la consulta, sin decir nada a nadie. Mientras tomaba un taxi, llamaba a Lestrade y le daba la dirección sin saber muy bien que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando terminó mancó el número de Mycroft.

_**-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. —**_Respondió el político antes de cortarle. ¿Qué mierda había significado eso? Rascó su nuca con fuerza, mientras el taxista le decía que ya estaban en el lugar, y que no podía seguir avanzando.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el carro de bomberos y en destrozo que pudo ver en la acera de lo que había quedado de la fachada del gran edificio. Pagó al taxista y se apuró a llegar al lugar, siendo detenido por uno de los policías. Lestrade llegaba en ese instante, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco.

Les dejaron entrar acompañados de dos rescatistas. Gran parte del segundo piso había terminado en el primero. Parte de la escalera que daba al tercero, estaba destruida. Tuvieron que hacer varías maniobras para llegar al tercer piso que no estaba mejor que el segundo.

**-Es un edificio que alberga oficinas en la planta baja, bodegas en la segunda y tercera. Debería haber varias personas. **—Dijo Lestrade mirándole por sobre el hombro. Delante de ellos uno de los rescatistas se quedó paralizado. Mala señal.

**-Una mujer de unos 40 años bajo los escombros. No tiene pulso. —**Agregó el otro rescatista, antes de dar indicaciones por radio de lo que estaban encontrando y que eran necesarios trasladar a las posibles víctimas.

Empezó a llamar al detective cuando vio el segundo cuerpo aplastado bajo escombros. Lestrade sacó su arma. Por alguna razón recordó a Moriarty.

Después de quinto cuerpo la cosa estaba cambiando de posible accidente por gas a atentado terrorista. Aquello los puso más nerviosos.

Después de unos largos 7 minutos, John vio junto a una pared a medio desplomar la figura apoyada de Sherlock cubierta de polvillo blanco, con sangre en el rostro, y en una postura que no le gustó. Menos cuando comprobó que el detective no parecía estar conciente.

…

…..

Sabes que estás vivo cuando tu cerebro reconoce el olor de la clínica y el frío típico de los cuartos de las salas amplias y blancas. La primera preocupación de tus neuronas es hacerte recordar el puzzle que aún no terminas de resolver. Tratas de abrir los ojos, pero no puedes. Tu cuerpo no responde, aunque sí puedes escuchar el sonido de la máquina que percibe los latidos de tu corazón. Cuando tratas de moverte, la máquina suena más rítmica a tu derecha.

Desistes al notar la imposibilidad de mover tus manos. Estas a medio despertar o a medio dormir. De todas formas no importa demasiado. En algún momento tu cuerpo estará lo suficientemente preparado para arrastrarte de aquel lugar rumbo a Baker Street. O eso esperas…

….

…..

_**-Deberían ponernos un cuarto especial en este lugar**.—Comenta John logrando tu atención. Una enfermera venda su brazo mientras a ti, un médico que no es tu médico de cabecera, te pasa una lamparilla por los ojos evitando que veas hasta tu mejor amigo.—**Pasamos tanto tiempo en este lugar que ya me siento hasta cómodo.**_

_**-Claro que te sientes cómodo, eres médico. —**Contestas diciendo lo obvio. John ríe ganándose una mirada de preocupación de las personas que los rodean._

_**-No es a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes.—**Te contesta medio riéndose al verte manotear con el médico que trata de revisarte la cabeza._

_**-Podrías hacer que deje de molestarme…-**Dices ya desesperado por que te dejen ir a casa._

…

…

Te pica el brazo, también te duele. Deben ser las agujas enterradas en él. Puedes reconocerlas. Sabes como se siente una de ellas en tus venas, dos ya es demasiado. Qué tanto te estarán poniendo en el sistema, ya luego Mycroft exagera diciendo que tú te pasas con eso. Que no ve que los médicos son peor.

Decides ponerte a pensar en el caso, al notar que es inútil despertarte del todo, hasta que escuchas una voz a tu lado.

John parece hablar con alguien. Dudas unos segundos hasta darte cuenta que esta hablando contigo. Eso es raro, más sabiendo que no puedes responderle, y supones que John debe estar afectado como para no darse cuenta de ello siendo un médico.

**-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo en ese lugar?**

Se supone que John entre todos los humanos que lo conocen debería tener una acertada respuesta a esa pregunta en particular.

**-Ni siquiera Lestrade sabía que te llevó a estar allí.**

Lestrade no sabía ni donde estaban sus propios pies. Así que era bastante claro que no iba a tener idea del gran caso en el que estaba trabajando.

**-Mycroft dijo que vendría en cualquier momento. Espero que me traiga las respuestas que quiero. —**Escucha esta vez más bien como un murmullo cansado de su amigo.

Mycroft… claro que ya debería estar enterado de lo que estaba haciendo allí, y esperaba que no le diera toda la información a John, o éste le iba a prohibir abandonar Baker Street sin escolta policial. Todo se resumía a Moriarty. No a su persona en particular, sino a una parte de su red. Una muy interesante. Una que no ponía excusas cuando se veía un poco acorralada. Una que no tenía miramientos al decidir hacer volar un edificio con unas 50 personas dentro, sólo para detenerle a él y destruir información.

**-Despierta, y explícame que estabas haciendo allí.—**Escuchó muy cerca a su oído, antes de sentirse muy cansado y desconectarse del exterior.

…

….

Continuará…

**DarkCryonic**

17/11/2012 02:13:15 PM


	12. SEGUNDA PART 3 ACTUAR A CIEGAS

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**Cap. 3….**

…**.**

**.…**

Dos días demora en abrir los ojos. Pasa a eso de las 10 de la noche. El cuarto está en penumbras. Puede escuchar los coches pasar a la distancia. Se remueve inquieto, tratando de levantar su torso, y es cuando nota que debe tener algunas costillas rotas.

**-Tres costillas. —**Dice una voz a su derecha. Sonríe levemente en respuesta, aunque aquello también le hace saber que su rostro no debe estar de lo mejor. La luz se prende en una mesilla. John le mira con aquellos ojos cansados. Le mira sabiendo que todo aquello necesitará muchas respuestas a preguntas que pronto le caerán encima. **–Lestrade me preguntó por qué no estaba contigo. **

**-No somos siameses. —**Responde mirando hacia otro lado. Esa es una frase que suena a cualquier cosa. Sabía que el asunto podría volverse un caos, y no podía saber que sería literalmente uno. —**Murieron todos. —**Afirma más que pregunta.

John se puso de pie de la silla, haciendo que está chillará al rozar contra el suelo de cerámicos blancos y demasiado gastados. Se frotó la cara con las manos de la forma que acostumbraba cuando trata de controlar lo que va a decir. Cuando quiere gritar y se da cuenta que no gana nada de nada con ello, que es como gritarle a una piedra.

**-Cincuenta personas, Sherlock. Todas muertas… menos tú. —**Dice mirándole sobre el hombro. Le devolvió la mirada para luego fijarla en la ventana detrás del médico. La única cosa cierta era que tenía que salir de allí. Aquello no acabaría, menos al saber que él no había muerto en el lugar. Sabían que aquello no lo detendría. El estar vivo no era más que una casualidad. Volvió a concentrarse en sí mismo y miró la extensión de su cuerpo sobre la cama.

**-Mi teléfono…**

**-Yo lo tengo.** –Dice el médico sacándolo de uno de sus bolsillos.

**-Bien. Quiero que lo destruyas… desármalo, y tíralo por el desagüe**.—John le miró sorprendido, para sin pensarlo más, lo desmantela entre las manos y caminar hacia fuera de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sherlock apoya sus manos a los costados de la camilla y con bastante esfuerzo logra sentarse sobre la cama. Antes que llegué a ponerse de pie, John está de vuelta en el lugar. A penas lo ve, se apura y le detiene poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

**-El que siga vivo en este lugar, sólo se debe a que mi hermano tiene el resguardo del perímetro, pero este lugar no será siempre seguro**. —Dice alejando las manos del médico. –**Trabajan para Moriarty, pero no son él… así que no quieren jugar. **

**-Sherlock, sé más específico. ¿Qué demonios pasa?—**Dice mientras camina hacia atrás mirando hacia las paredes como si de pronto fuera a aparecer alguna luz roja para apuntarle desde alguna esquina.

**-No es tiempo para explicártelo, además mi hermano ya debió haberte dicho lo más importante. —**Dice afirmando sus pies en el suelo y poniéndose de pie envuelto en un pijama que no le pertenece, con el aire escapando de sus pulmones. El suelo bajo sus pies se mueve, así que afirma una de sus manos a la cama, mientras cierra los ojos. —**Necesito mi ropa. —Dice **mirando levemente hacia los pies de John.

…**.. **

Lestrade abre la puerta del copiloto dejando entrar a Sherlock que medio cuelga aún del hombro de John. Éste último se mete en el asiento de atrás con rapidez.

**-¿Estás seguro de que es lo que debemos hacer?—**Pregunta el Detective Inspector sin mirarle, pero apretando las manos en el volante. Aquello no le gusta nada. Piensa que estando cerca de los hombres de Mycroft, Sherlock estará mejor protegido.

**-Es lo que hay que hacer. —**Contesta mientras apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cierra los ojos.

El viaje demora 45 minutos, en lo que a veces habla John y Lestrade, esperando que Sherlock salga de su mente y les diga todo lo que deben saber para mantenerlo vivo, para vivir ellos también.

Una casona a las afueras de Londres se abre paso en medio de la noche entre grandes árboles. Sherlock abre los ojos apenas siente detenerse el automóvil. Abre la puerta antes de que John reaccione.

…**.. **

Sherlock está sentado en un sillón, envuelto en mantas frente a una chimenea encendida. Lestrade está parado junto a una ventana esperando alguna cosa que le asegure que no es mala idea dejar a ese par solos en aquel lugar.

John se dedica a registrar la parte habitable del lugar. Todo está limpio y hay hasta comida en las alacenas. Y algo le dice que Sherlock, para variar, tenía aquello preparado en caso de que todo sucediera como estaba sucediendo.

…**.. **

**-Es el lugar más seguro que existe. —**Dice por segunda vez Sherlock a John, mientras este se pasea por el salón sin poder evitar mirar las ventanas y los muebles antiguos. —**Venir aquí contra mí, es como meterse en la cueva de un oso**. —Dice poniéndose de pie afirmándose del respaldo del gran sillón victoriano y sonriendo con suficiencia.

**-Pues no me convences. —**Murmura John pasando su mano levemente por donde guarda el arma de fuego. Una de las dos que sabe que hay en la casa. La otra está en posesión del hombre que le mira con tranquilidad, hombre que debería seguir en el hospital a causa de 3 costillas rotas, una contusión en la cabeza que lo tuvo dos días inconsciente, y quizás que más.

**-Es hora de dormir. —**Dice Sherlock notando que son más de las 4 de la mañana, y que no pueden hacer nada a esa hora. Se encamina lentamente hasta el pasillo que terminan en unas escaleras. John le sigue de cerca. —**Hay dos cuartos arriba. —**Dice apoyando su mano al pasamano antes de ponerse a subir por la escalera.

**-Sherlock, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no quieres que Mycroft esté en esto? **

**-Demasiadas preguntas, John. **

**-Pero…**

**-Mañana te contaré.**

John deja de mirarle hasta que Sherlock se pierde detrás de una puerta. El abre la que está de junto y se deja caer en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Está demasiado cansado como para hacerle caso a todas las alertas que su parte militar le arroja en la cara. Cierra los ojos con el arma de fuego en una de sus manos.

…**. **

**DarkCryonic**

**09-12-2012 22:12:17**


	13. SEGUNDA PART 4 MEDEA

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**Cap. 4….**

…**.**

**.…**

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando John despertó. Entreabrió los ojos desconociendo el lugar. Aquella cama no olía como la suya. Y fue apenas pensar aquello cuando todos los recuerdos se le vinieron encima. De un saltó se levantó y se acercó a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Aquello estaba mal. ¿Un primer piso? ¿Una calle? Si no mal recordaba no debería ser así.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que llegara a ella encontrándose de lleno con Mycroft.

**-¿Qué diablos está pasando?—**Preguntó mientras apretaba los puños.

**-Cambio de planes. —**Dijo el más alto. —**Estás bajo mi protección. Sherlock lo quiere así. Te hemos trasladado en medio de la noche.**

**-Pero…**

**-Tenemos métodos. —**Dijo sonriendo.

**-¿Dónde está Sherlock?**

**-Mi querido hermano está en su cueva de osos. **

**-¿Qué? Tengo que volver con él…-**Dijo medio empujando al político a un lado, pero éste lo cogió de un brazo.

**-Sólo estorbará, Doctor. Sherlock está en lo cierto cuando se refiere a ese lugar como el más seguro, pero en esta ecuación sólo mi hermano estaría seguro allí. **

**-¿Por qué siempre hace eso…?** -Murmuró John mirando el suelo y volviendo a la cama, sentándose con cansancio.

**-La soledad lo protege. —**Dijo Mycroft.

**-Los amigos protegen. —**Respondió John mirándole con frialdad. Aquello le había sonado tan cruel. Mycroft sonrió.

**-Es el club Diógenes. Si quieres salir de aquí y exponerte, y de paso volver vulnerable a Sherlock si te capturan… pues hazlo…-**Dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él.

John apoyó la espalda en la cama y se quedó viendo el techo. Aquello estaba mal, pero Mycroft tenía razón. Demasiada. Y lo odio por eso.

…

Sherlock no había querido que las cosas sucedieran así en primer momento, pero cuando Moriarty estaba en la ecuación aunque no de forma directa, no podía estar seguro al cien por ciento sobre las consecuencias. Y John Watson sería usado en su contra otra vez. Aunque fuera para obligarlo a alejar sus narices de la red.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió con seguridad. No se movió, el sonido de tacones se detuvo hasta que llegó a su lado.

**-Pensé que el doctor estaría contigo. Que decepción. —**Murmuró la mujer sentándose en el sillón frente a él.

**-¿Nunca te he preguntado por qué entre todos los nombres elegiste Medea?—**Dijo Sherlock mirándole con calma. La mujer sonrió al notar aquella mirada concentrada del otro, aquella rigidez en la espalda y sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro en una plegaria a un dios inexistente.

**-No hay nada en particular, solo es un nombre.**

**-Una hechicera, una asesina, una mata hijos. —**Dijo Sherlock mirando el fuego en la chimenea. La mujer acomodó su cuerpo en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

**-Supongo que soy todo eso. —**Dijo como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa. Sherlock le miró levemente. —**Pero eso no importa ahora**. —Agregó abriendo los ojos y mirando el techo. —**Te has metido en problemas y me has pedido ayuda, cosa que tu hermano debe envidiar. Un Holmes me pide ayuda… últimamente se está volviendo una costumbre.**

**-Descuida, no se volverá un hábito**. —Dijo Sherlock con prontitud atrayendo su mirada. —**Sólo necesito que seas mi hechicera**. —Agregó sonriendo levemente a la mujer.

**-¿Acaso quieres que me echen a pedradas de alguna ciudad?**

**-Que melodramática. —**Sherlock se puso de pie para luego acercarle unos papeles que tenia sobre la chimenea. —**Léelos, y dime qué está mal en todo eso.**

Medea pasa las hojas frente a sus ojos con una rapidez que no sorprende al que fuera su amigo de la infancia. Aparta un par antes de juntar las que quedan y arrojarlas al fuego. Sherlock se sienta. La mujer le acerca las hojas que quedan.

**-Esta parte de la red no es cualquier cosa. Si lo que esos papeles decían es verdad aunque sea en un diez por ciento, estamos fritos. Y sé que sabes las consecuencias de meterse en medio de todo esto. **–Dijo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras sus ojos miraban las líneas del piso mientras su cerebro viajaba en la información y en los posibles frentes que tendría que sortear en menos de 48 hrs.

**-La maquinaria es magnífica, no puedo dejar de alabar la manera en que las personas se mueven a su alrededor. Aunque matara a Moriarty, no acabaría con la red, porque es la red la importante, no él. –**Dijo Sherlock sacando un cigarrillo de alguna parte y encendiéndolo con su característica elegancia.

**-La organización es impresionante, más si los nombres de los involucrados es tan en lo cierto… -**Levantó la mirada para enfocarla en Sherlock.-**Ahora entiendo porque Mycroft ha dejado a todo el MI6 en alerta. Esto no es una batalla entre dos personas, Sherlock. —**Dijo más fuerte.-** Esto traerá demasiados problemas. Las personas empezarán a morir como las del edificio, solo porque estas buscando la verdad.**

**-No la verdad, sino que la solución. —**Dijo el detective.

**-Y el costo. ¿Vale tu solución el costo de entrometerse en todo esto?**

**-Preferirías seguir fingiendo que no sabes que un puñado de personas son los que manejan la vida de una gran parte de las personas o querrías saber la verdad? Liberarte?. **

**-Dijiste que no tenía que ver con la verdad.**

**-No para mí, pero las demás personas la verían como la verdad.**

**-No suenas como tú mismo, el doctor te ha cambiado. **

Sherlock volvió a ponerse de pie, y acercándose a la chimenea dejó caer en ella los papeles que tenía.

**-Confió en ti. —**Dijo sin verle.

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?**

**-Haré algo, pero necesito que protejas a…**. —Medea sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

**-No digas más. Lo haré, siempre y cuando prometas que lo que vas a hacer es un viaje de ida y de vuelta para todos nosotros**. —Dijo dando un paso alejándose.

Sherlock sonrió levemente después de lanzar el cigarrillo a medio consumir a las llamas.

**-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. —**Dijo antes de ver salir a la mujer del lugar.

…

**Continuará… **

**DarkCryonic**

**20-01-2013 22:20:24**


	14. SEGUNDA PART 5 PLANES

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**Cap. 5….**

…**.**

**.…**

Sherlock Holmes nunca había creído ser lo demasiado tonto como para dejarse atrapar de forma tan fácil, pero a veces, se sorprendía cayendo en cosas que sorprenderían hasta al propio John, como había sucedido en el caso del taxista. El médico no le había dejado olvidar aquel incidente. Se cegaba tanto por el puzzle que no parecía ver nada más a su alrededor. Y para eso estaba John, para notar cuando pasaba eso…

Parecía un niño demasiado entusiasmado por avanzar en los crucigramas, por aventurarse a ver que había más allá de las curvas o vueltas de esquina. No importaba que estuviera pasando en realidad con todo lo demás, si podía concluir y ponerle un cartel de "fin" a lo que tenía dentro de la cabeza. Las respuestas eran las que le dejaban ese gusto agradable en la boca, las que le daban un leve respiro antes de someterlo nuevamente en el vacío de no saber a donde dirigirse o hacia donde mirar. Cuando terminaba perdido en los pasillos sin marcar de su palacio mental, cuando el sofá se volvía su único refugio y la taza de té una especie de consuelo al que era fácil acostumbrarse.

Sentado allí, frente a la chimenea de aquella gran casa que había tenido mejores tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que venían a su encuentro. Podía arriesgarse y acabar con parte de la red, pero el costo estaba siendo y sería el más grande pagado hasta ese día por él y por las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Esperaba estarse equivocando en todas sus hipótesis, pero no podía tampoco pecar de inocente cuando veía la sangre que se iba a derramar frente a sus ojos, mientras las chispas del fuego crepitaban dándole algo de vida al lugar.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando la primera detonación estalló. Habían cruzado la primera barda. Era el aviso para saber que ellos estaban allí. Había pensado que se tardarían más en saber en donde estaba, pero tampoco lo sorprendía demasiado. Había pensado en las consecuencias de tener infiltrados en su propia red de vagabundos.

Se levantó con lentitud y caminó hasta la escalera que lo llevaría al segundo piso. La segunda detonación estalló cuando sus pies lo llevaron al cuarto en el que había dormido John algunas horas la noche anterior. Entró y cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta la ventana. Sonrió levemente al ver el movimiento en el jardín. Eran tan elementales que no parecían darse cuenta que lo que buscaban no les sería entregado tan fácilmente. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo ante la pared junto a la cama, tocó levemente un cuadro antes de que un crujido sonara levemente y dejara frente a sus ojos el borde de lo que parecía ser una puerta. La abrió sin mucha pausa y entró cerrando tras de él, dejando el cuarto vació y sin marcas de que alguien hubiera estado allí alguna vez.

Las angostas paredes le llevaron por pasillos oscuros y sucios. Caminó con una soltura que decía que aquellos recovecos habían sido parte de su conocimiento cotidiano en alguna parte de su vida. Le habría gustado llevar su teléfono móvil con él, para mandarle un mensaje a John comentando lo obvio de las escaramuzas de sus nuevos enemigos, pero aquello había sido necesario. El teléfono lo habría dejado a merced de cualquiera que quisiera encontrarle.

**- …..**

Mycroft Holmes siempre había creído en el valor estúpido de su hermano menor. También había sentido algo de alivio al comprobar que John Watson parecía ser una buena coraza para aquella estupidez. No se había sorprendido ante las acciones de Sherlock, pero tampoco podía creer el riesgo que era capaz de cometer por conseguir sus metas. Habría sido fácil fingir que la red no existía, que Moriarty no era una amenaza, pero su hermano no era así. Era como un perro tras un hueso, y sabía que no lo iba a soltar hasta encontrar un lugar donde cavar un agujero lo suficientemente hondo como para enterrarlo.

Miró los papeles en su escritorio y las fotografías de las consecuencias que las personas allegadas a Moriarty habían provocado en los últimos tres meses. Aquello se estaba saliendo de los márgenes, y llevando sus manos a su frente para concentrar sus energías en encontrar respuestas no pudo evitar dar con una imagen que no le agradó. Aquello saldría mal, muy mal. Y por alguna razón que no tenía que ver con la lógica de sus pensamientos, supo por la sensación en su pecho de que tenía miedo. No por él, no por el país, sino por Sherlock.

Su teléfono móvil lo hizo reaccionar. Cuando presionó la tecla para responder, escuchó una voz que le hizo arrugar el ceño y fruncir los labios con fuerza. Su mano libre se empuñó de forma instintiva. Tres minutos después alejó el móvil de su oreja para dejarlo caer sobre el escritorio. Y entendió. Entendió lo que había visto en los ojos de John esa misma mañana cuando el médico comprendió que estaba de manos atadas y que no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediar lo que fuera a pasar.

**-¿Qué hago, Sherlock?—**Preguntó al vació de su oficina.

- …

Medea siempre había sido de las mujeres que prefería estar en movimiento que dentro de un lugar de pocos metros cuadrados. Menos siendo de día. Se había recostado en la cama, con una de sus pistolas automáticas sobre el vientre sujeta firmemente por su mano derecha. John, se había conformado con una silla junto a la ventana, no muy expuesto, pero con la suficiente visión de lo que pasaba en la calle.

Por alguna razón, la MI6 recordó las esperas en las trincheras que había tenido que sortear en sus misiones. A veces eran tan eternas que creía que se iba a dormir para nunca despertar. Pero ella había luchado siempre contra la idea de quedarse dormida a merced de alguna granada o algo peor. Si iba a morir, quería estar despierta y enfrentarlo. Y sabía que el médico sentado a pocos metros de ella tenía la misma convicción. La guerra los había cambiado. No sabía si para bien o mal, pero el cambio los hacia útiles para enfrentar momentos como el que vivían, los hacía útiles para defender a aquellos que querían. Y si había un costo, ella sabía que había merecido la pena pagarlo por tener la fuerza para hacer algo, fuera lo que fuera.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, logrando la atención de ellos dos. Mycroft entró acompañado de dos hombres de MI6 armados hasta los dientes. Medea se puso de pie de un salto.

**-¿Así que vamos por él?—**Medio preguntó, medio afirmó al ver en los ojos de Mycroft aquella determinación que no solía haber demasiado seguido en ellos.

**-Es tiempo. Ya hizo lo que dijo que iba a hacer, ahora es nuestro turno. —**Dijo mirando al médico que no parecía entender nada. —**Mi hermano no suele compartir sus planes en totalidad. —**Dijo logrando que John se pusiera de pie y caminara hacia ellos.

**-¿Cuál era el plan?—**Preguntó el médico.

**-Ser capturado. —**Murmuró Medea comprendiendo todo de golpe. —**Quería saber quien era el cabecilla, ¿verdad?**

**-Mi hermano tiene métodos demasiado bizarros. Pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso. Tenemos 3 horas para dar con él. Según lo que Moriarty me dijo…**

**-¿Y vamos a creer en ese demente?—**Preguntó Medea alterándose.

**-No tenemos otra salida. Los datos parecen ser en parte verdaderos. Además tengo la sospecha de que Jim Moriarty quería muerto al cabecilla. Quizás le estaba causando demasiados problemas. Y qué mejor que no matarlo directamente él, sino que dejar que alguien más lo hiciera…**

**-¿Estás diciendo que Sherlock podría haber matado a ese hombre?—**Preguntó John sonando algo confundido.

Mycroft no le respondió. Y mirando a Medea hizo un gesto para que no perdieran más tiempo.

**-Aquí tengo la información que recopilaron. —**Dijo extendiéndole una _tablet_ a la mujer.

…..

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**27-01-2013 22:38:22**


	15. SEGUNDA PART 6 EL PADRINO

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**Cap. 6….**

…**.**

**.…**

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Sonrió levemente al recordar el rostro de su hermano cuando le dijo lo que iba a hacer. Mycroft le había llamado irresponsable, pero no había evitado que siguiera sus propósitos. Después de todo, la búsqueda de la solución del puzzle era lo que lo mantenía vivo. No había más cosas importantes. Pasó su mano derecha por su cabeza, notando que todavía estaba húmeda. Seguía sangrando. Bueno, caer de cabeza en aquel agujero era para haberse quebrado el cuello y estar muerto, pero no lo estaba y no tenía pensado ponerse a pensar el porqué. Miró hacia la rejilla sobre él a unos 7 metros. La noche estaba tan cerca que apenas podía ver bien el diámetro el foso. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que si se ponía a llover o nevar, estaría en problemas. Morir por hipotermia no estaba en sus planes y menos desangrado.

Sus piernas empezaron a acalambrarse. Levemente apegó su espalda a la pared de piedra tratando de darse impulso con sus piernas para ponerse en pie. Y fue cuando lo notó. En verdad John tenía bastante razón cuando le reclamaba que no era conciente de las heridas en su cuerpo. Un dolor le atravesó el costado y fue palpando con su mano derecha que notó que tenía incrustado un objeto en el vientre. Suponía que no había dañado el estomago, porque ya estaría muerto si hubiese sido así. De todas formas se puso de pie y optó por dejar el objeto en su lugar, eso mantendría la sangre dentro de él un poco más de tiempo.

Apoyó su cuerpo en la pared y empezó a recordar las cosas que había captado antes de ser arrojado allí. Las pisadas en la arenilla, el olor a combustible del lugar, el que parecía ser el sonido que le hacían pensar en embarcaciones a lo lejos…

**-Así que sigo cerca de la fábrica.** —Murmuró antes de notar que una gota de lluvia le daba en el rostro. Apegó aún más su cuerpo a la pared y subió el cuello de su abrigo, que había tenido mejores días que aquel. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Cuando la lluvia empezó a arreciar, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos, y fue cuando dejó vagar a su mente en los pasillos interminables de su palacio mental.

_**Los hombres lo habían llevado amarrado en la cajuela del automóvil por lo menos por dos horas. Había notado con cierta facilidad la trayectoria errática y repetitiva del vehículo. Cuando frenaron escuchó a lo lejos voces de hombres hablando en un dialecto que no puedo reconocer en primer momento, hasta que se acercaron a la cajuela y pudo saber que era ruso. **_

_**Cuando estuvo fuera fue arrastrado a lo que parecía ser una de las antiguas fabricas cerca de del Támesis en la parte vieja y medio abandonada de lo que había sido la gloriosa zona industrial que había enorgullecido en el pasado a su país.**_

_**Sabía que sería llevado al jefe. Por lo que sabía, no había ningún mafioso que no cayera en la tentación de conocer en primera persona a la persona que le había causado más problemas. Era algo tan típico. Un cliché del cine. Y por alguna razón que no entendió recordó la vez que John le obligo a ver la película "El padrino". Al principio lo había encontrado demasiado obvio, pero después llegó a memorizar alguna de las frases sólo por el hecho de que las creyó inteligentes y significativas.**_

_**Volvió de sus recuerdos cuando uno de los hombres le dio un culatazo en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo bastante desorientado. Las risas de los tipos calladas de golpe luego de menos de un medio minuto le dieron a entender que el jefe estaba allí. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. El misterio estaba siendo develado. Pronto podría dar con una de las hebras más gruesas de su ideograma que lo llevarían directo a Moriarty.**_

…_**. **_

…_**.. **_

John Watson no había entendido el asunto en totalidad, sólo creía que estaba comprobando de primera fuente lo estúpido que llegaba a ser Sherlock Holmes. _Que superdotado ni que nada, el hombre era un idiota _y se estaba aguantando las ganas de empezar a gritarlo por la ventanilla del automóvil en el que iban siguiendo las indicaciones de Medea.

Iban acompañados de los dos tipos que había designado Mycroft para la misión, pero por alguna razón hubiera preferido a un batallón completo… Nunca se podía estar seguro con el desquiciado de Moriarty.

**-John… tu móvil.** —Dijo Medea llamando su atención. Lo sacó y notó que el número no se identificaba. Acercó el teléfono a su oído y contesto con un simple "hola".

**-"Querido John, ya no saludas con ese ánimo que te caracteriza."—**Dijo una voz que le hizo crispar los nervios.

**-¿Qué quieres?—**Preguntó aguantándose las ganas de ponerse a gritarle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

**-"¡Ya sabes!"—**Medio gritó el otro con alegría. —"**Ayudarte, ya sabes que ustedes dos son mi debilidad." **

John apretó la mandíbula tanto que le dolió. Medea a su lado parecía más atenta que nunca.

**-¿Dónde está Sherlock?—**Preguntó cerrando los ojos y aguantando las ganas de colgarle y lanzar el móvil por la ventana.

**-Tengo tres palabras para ti. —**Dijo con un tono de voz melodioso que puso más nervioso a John, si es que eso era posible.

**-Yo no soy Sherlock, no me gusta jugar.**

**-Eres tan malo, John-boy. Pero tendrás que hacerlo si quieres dar con tu amigo. Porque ya sabes como me pongo cuando me aburro. La gente explota, los edificios se incendian… **

**-Di las tres palabras. —**Sentenció John.

**-Aquí van: Pozo, Herido y la más importante de todas APURATE!—**Y la llamada se cortó.

…**. **

…

_Le obligaron a elevar la cabeza. En medio de sus cabellos vio a un hombre de unos 50 años sentado en una silla envuelto en un costoso abrigo de piel._

_**-¿El padrino, supongo?—**__Preguntó sonando soberbio. Era Sherlock Holmes, no podía evitarlo. Una patada en las costillas lo hizo doblarse en el suelo. El hombre se rió levemente antes de empezar con su discurso. Sherlock no le puso mucha atención a su historia de vida sacrificada en Rusia y el inicio de su pequeño negocio. John tenía razón cuando decía que los malos siempre cometían ese error. Quizás era la necesidad de contarle a los otros lo malos que podían ser, una necesidad inconsciente o muy conciente-en el caso de Moriarty- de mostrar lo poderosos que eran. Por lo que terminan empleando mucho tiempo en la historia de su vida. Si no estuviera su vida en peligro, se habría echado a dormir._

_Pero cuando llegó a la parte que le interesaba le puso más atención. El tono despectivo que había sido cuando mencionaba a Moriarty le provocó un cosquilleo..._

_**-¿Así que eres mejor que Moriarty?—**__Había preguntado interrumpiendo la historia de los logros matonezcos de Padrino Ruso. Otra patada en las costillas le hizo dejar de hablar de golpe. _

_El hombre se había reído. No podía verlo, porque parte de su cuerpo estaba aguantando el dolor, pero podía percibir en el ambiente que el tipo era lo bastante tonto como para subestimar a la mente criminal más impresionante del siglo XXI. Y él, un Holmes, lo había reconocido desde el asunto de la gente explotando. Aquello había sido digno de una versión fílmica. _

_Fue en ese momento que sintió un aplauso a sus espaldas. Los hombres se movieron con rapidez. El jefe gritó órdenes en ruso. _

_**-Veo que llegue temprano a la fiesta**__—Dijo una voz que le hizo dar una pequeña risita. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado interesante. —__**Veo que tienes a un viejo amigo mío… Y pensé que eras más astuto que esto, Sherlock.**__ —Dijo demasiado cerca de él. Detectó los pasos cerca de donde estaba tirado en el suelo._

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?—**__Preguntó el hombre mayor. Sherlock sintió el cambio en la voz. No parecía tan seguro como minutos antes y eso le dio gracia._

_**-Pues me enteré por un pajarito…que ahora está muerto…claro está…que alguien había decidido sin consultarme meterse en donde no le llaman.**_

_**-Nosotros estamos protegiendo nuestros negocios…**_

_**-Me da igual. Di una orden**__. —Sherlock supo al primer disparo en el lugar que las cosas se pondrían peor._

…

…..

_**-Estos tipos siempre creen que por tener más edad que nosotros, saben más. —**__Dijo Moriarty ayudándole a ponerse de pie. _

_Sherlock supo al ver sus ojos que aquella amabilidad era demasiado chiflada como para terminar bien. Un par de tipos aparecieron de la nada y lo empujaron hacia la salida del lugar__**. **_

—_**Quémenlos…-**__Dijo Moriarty a un hombre a su lado refiriéndose a los cuerpos acribillados en medio de la gran bodega.__**-Estos mafiosos siempre buscan lugares como estos. Son un cliché en todo lo que hacen. Pero bueno, también puede ser divertido. Hay que respetar a los clásicos. —**__Dijo acercándose demasiado a Sherlock que ya estaba más despierto. —__**Pero sobre todo no puedo dejar esto a medias. —**__Se acercó demasiado casi tocando sus narices. —__**No juegues con la red. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir contra mí. **_

Y ya no recordó nada hasta sentir que caía en aquel agujero.

…_**.. **_

…_**. **_

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

01/02/2013 01:50:55 AM


	16. SEGUNDA PART 7 EL POZO

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**Cap. 7….**

…**.**

**.…**

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando llegaron a las coordenadas que Mycroft había podido conseguir, y John no podía dejar de escuchar la vocecita molesta de Moriarty dentro de su cabeza. El humo que salía de uno de los edificios le hizo taparse la nariz. Aquello era malo. Ni siquiera la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre ellos había acabado con el olor nauseabundo que había en el lugar.

**-Carne humana quemada. —**Dijo uno de los del MI6 cuando volvía de revisar el lugar, apretando un rifle corto entre las manos.

John volteó sobre sus talones buscando a su alrededor. Pronto estaría más oscuro de lo que ya estaba y con la lluvia sobre ellos, sería muy difícil dar con algún rastro que sirviera de algo.

**-Sepárense. —**Exclamó Medea. —**No tenemos tiempo.**

**-Un pozo. Hay que buscar un pozo**. —Gritó John antes de echarse a correr por el lugar con una linterna lista en la mano y su pistola en la otra, mientras llamaba a Sherlock.

…**. **

John Watson siempre había sido un hombre de acción. Tampoco es que se dejara llevar por cualquier impulso. Él pensaba, pero a veces, la meta frente a los ojos lo cegaba y lo hacia centrar todas sus energías en un propósito. Y ése, era salvar al detective de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

…

El paso del tiempo es relativo, relativo a cada sentimiento que le golpeaba en el rostro, a cada imagen que quería dejar de ver dentro de sus ojos, en su cabeza, en la frialdad de sus manos al pasarle la soga por el pecho bajo sus brazos para alzarlo y sacarlo de allí. Relativo, al notar que sus ojos no se abrían y que su corazón parecía demasiado cansado para latir lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera sentirlo entre sus dedos mientras tocaba sus muñecas o su cuello.

20 minutos habían demorado con dar con el pozo, 20 minutos en sacarlo y 10, la ambulancia en llevarlo al hospital. Nunca había visto tantos rasguños y moretones, y eso que en la guerra había visto muchos heridos. Y notar la pieza de madera incrustada en su costado había sido la gota que lo había dejado más helado y a punto de derramarse.

No sabía que le había impactado más. Verlo o saber que podría ser la última vez que le viera. Había sido la prueba definitiva de la mortalidad de Sherlock Holmes. Era humano, ojalá pudiera verlo el detective mismo.

Y ahora, allí, sentado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos del hospital esperaba. No había querido hablar con Mycroft. No había querido el café que le extendía Medea. No había querido gritarle lo imbécil a un Sherlock desmayado en una cama envuelto en vendajes. No había querido.

Su cuerpo se había conformado con el piso frío y gastado, con el silencio de la noche y la falsa calma y seguridad.

_¿Y si la próxima vez no llegaban a tiempo? ¿Y si la próxima vez, Moriarty prefería darle un balazo en el cerebro?_

…

**-¿John? Estas aquí…—**Murmuró Sherlock mirándole con sorpresa después de dos días inconsciente.

**-¿Dónde más?—**Preguntó el médico recobrando el enojo que había tenido la primera noche en el hospital. Sherlock se le quedó viendo con una fijeza que le puso incomodo. **– ¡Eres un irresponsable!—**Le gritó John superado por los hechos antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo. Era eso o ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

…

**-¿Crees que se vaya?-** Preguntó Sherlock a su hermano mayor.

**-No lo sé. —**contestó Mycroft mientras observaba los daños en su hermano, que parecía sólo estar preocupado en las reacciones de su mejor amigo que es su propio cuerpo maltrecho.

**-Creo que sí, todos terminan haciéndolo.**

**-Yo no me he ido...—**Dijo Mycroft enfocándose en sus ojos.

**-Es la obligación moral y nuestra madre la que te tiene aquí**. —Respondió Sherlock mirando el techo. Mycroft no quiso debatir sus palabras.

…

**-¿Ya despertó?—**Preguntó Medea al encontrar sentado en el suelo del pasillo a John a unas puertas de las de Sherlock.

**-¿Qué crees?—**Preguntó a su vez dándole una mirada cabreada.

**-Ok. —**Dijo la mujer sentándose en el suelo junto a él.- **Bienvenido al club. —**Agregó dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro mientras dejaba un café cerca de el y daba probadas al suyo.

**-¿Qué club?—**Preguntó John después de un minuto.

**-Al de las personas que realmente nos preocupamos por Sherlock Holmes. Somos pocos. —**Murmuró lo último con un dejo extraño que le supo mal al médico.

**-No me sorprende.** —Dijo echando una mirada en dirección a la puerta del cuarto del detective.

**-Es fácil que te abandonen cuando eres como Sherlock. El debe estar tan sorprendido como yo de que aún estés aquí. Y aunque me alegre, no sé si llegará a ser bueno para ti.**

John recordó las palabras de Sherlock al verlo en la habitación y lo comprendió. Sherlock no esperaba verlo allí. ¿Tan poca fe tenía en su amistad?

**-Es complicado. —**Dijo Medea mirando a la nada, como si recordara.** —Él no confía en nosotros. Aunque a veces creo que más bien no confía en él, como si no se creyera merecedor de personas como nosotros.**

**-Acaso no ha tenido suficientes pruebas para saber que soy su amigo.**

**-Quizás nunca sean suficientes para él.**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando salir a Mycroft con su cara de sabelotodo. John no cambió de posición, pero Medea se puso de pie para visitar al enfermo. Momento que aprovechó Mycroft para acercarse al médico.

**-Estará bien.—**Dijo parándose a un metro de sus pies.

**-Lo sé. —**Respondió John sin mirarle.

**-No. No lo sabes. —**Dijo el político ganándose una mirada de John.

**-No empecemos con eso. —**Gruño el médico.

**-Él estará bien**.—Repitió.

Mycroft sonrió antes de hacer una pequeña inclinación como despedida y perderse por el pasillo con aquel paso calmado mientras su paraguas se mueve elegantemente en su mano derecha.

_**¿Por cuánto tiempo?—**__Se preguntó John._

….

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**14/02/2013 03:59:24 AM**


	17. SEGUNDA PART 8 DEJAR IR

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**Cap. 8….**

…**.**

**.…**

Sherlock se quedó en el sofá después de mirar feo a Mycroft y John que insistían en que debía guardar reposo en su cama.

**-Aquí estoy bien.—**Dijo medio aferrándose al sofá para evitar que le movieran a la fuerza. John suspiró cansado. Mycroft paseó sus ojos distraídamente por el departamento buscando la paciencia que le hacia falta.

**-Pero Sherlock, aquí hace frío.—**Inquirió la señora Hudson ganándose una mirada del detective.

**-Aquí están mis cosas.—**Sentenció el más joven recostándose algo mareado después del traslado.

**-Traeré una manta.—**Dijo la señora yéndose por unos minutos sabiendo que aquella era una batalla perdida.

-**-Cualquier cosa que necesites John, puedes pedírmelo.—**Dijo Mycroft antes de mirar por última vez a su hermano y salir del lugar sabiendo que no conseguiría moverlo del sofá a cambio de nada. Bueno, quizás a cambio de un caso, pero en sus condiciones prefería que se quedara allí.

**-Gracias.—**Dijo John medio acompañándolo hasta la salida.

…

John le dio una mirada a Sherlock antes de disponerse a subir a su habitación. El pelinegro estaba ensimismado releyendo casos antiguos mientras sostenía una taza de té en una mano.

**-Buenas noches, Sherlock**.—Dijo sin esperar respuesta encaminándose a descansar.

**-¿John? **

El médico retrocedió un par de pasos para mirarle de nuevo. Sherlock le miraba con algo de _inquietud_, y no es que pudiera identificarlo bien, más bien suponía que esa mirada algo parecida a la que le había dado en el hospital cuando despertó, era eso.

**-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?—**Preguntó.

John soltó una pequeña risita irónica. ¿Molesto? Era mucho más que molestia la que sentía. Pasó su mano derecha por la base de su nuca para concentrarse en que decir.

**-Hablemos mañana.—**Dijo al notar que sus pensamientos estaban más revueltos y que estaba demasiado cansado para una de esas conversaciones que siempre terminaba medio confundiendo más a Sherlock y a él mismo al tratar de explicarle cosas que tenían que ver con el "sentido común" del cual el detective parecía carecer.

**-¿Te vas a ir?—**Preguntó bajando la mirada y concentrándola en los papeles que tenía sobre las piernas.

**-¿Por qué crees que me iría?**

**-Deberías irte**.—Dijo Sherlock dejando en shock a John. La forma en que lo había dicho había sonado tan fría.—**Sabes que la próxima vez será peor. No dejaré de perseguir a Moriarty ni a las personas que están ligadas a él. Y las consecuencias siempre serán altas. Últimamente se ha concentrado en mí, pero podría voltearse a ti. Y no quiero eso.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que me vaya por mi bien?—**Preguntó el médico caminando algunos pasos en dirección al sofá.

**-Aún estás a tiempo de desmarcarte. De dejar de ser parte de esto. Mycroft podría ayudar a que quedes protegido mientras Moriarty se olvida de ti.**

**-Sabes muy bien como yo, que ese loco no se olvidará de mí. Si hasta me llama por teléfono. Y no sé que tienes en la cabeza para pensar que saldré de este lugar sólo porque crees que es mejor para mí. ¿Qué se supone que hay allá afuera para mí? **

**-La familia que siempre has querido tener.**—Sentenció Sherlock mirándolo directamente y callando las palabras que John estaba formando.—**Si te quedas aquí, morirás. En el mejor de los casos, saldrás muy herido.**

John caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a uno de los sillones junto al sofá. Se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Estaba concentrado en respirar y relajar su cuerpo. Todo aquello lo había sobrepasado. Sabía que cada palabra que había dicho él otro era altamente probable.

**-¿Quieres que me vaya?**—Preguntó.

Sherlock se removió inquieto en su puesto. Cerró los ojos y supo que dependía de él, del valor de alejarse de aquello que lo mantenía en pie. Tenía que arriesgarse. Había visto el futuro en las palabras de Moriarty, en sus acciones, en las acciones de su red de telarañas. Y sabía que tenían que separarse para que John sobreviviera. El círculo alrededor de ellos se estaba estrechando y la red de vagabundos estaba actuando como buena pared hasta el momento, pero no duraría mucho… Más cuando en el último semestre 4 vagabundos había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Le estaban cortando sus brazos de información.

**-Sí.—**Dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo juntar.

John le miró sorprendido.

**-Eso no es verdad**.—Dijo poniéndose de pie.—**No sé qué estás pensando o qué demonios está pasando que no me has dicho. ¿Por qué es eso, verdad? No me has dicho todo, para variar. Y estás tomando las decisiones por ti solo como con todo lo que tiene que ver con ese psicópata. **

**-John…**

**-¿Has visto que voy a morir, verdad?**—Dijo el medico moviendo los brazos con hastío.—**Y como eres tan inteligente has tomado las decisiones sin consultarme. ¡Se supone que esta también es mi vida, Sherlock!**

**-¿Acaso quieres morir?**—Preguntó Sherlock sobresaltándose en el sofá medio tirando los papeles.

**-Claro que no. Pero está es mi vida. Yo elijo estar aquí. ¿Entiendes eso?**

**-Y yo elijo que no estés aquí.—**Dijo el detective tratando de ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo. Aun estaba demasiado magullado para hacerlo con soltura.

**-Pues tu opinión no cuenta.—**Dijo John cruzándose de brazos aguantando el amago de ayudar a Sherlock a ponerse de pie.—**Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie.**—Dijo acentuando lo obvio. Sherlock le dio una mirada de odio.

Sherlock se quedó enfurruñado en el sofá sin dirigirle la palabra.

**-Medea tiene razón.—**Murmuró John tratando de controlar los síntomas de un no muy futuro dolor de cabeza.—**No eres conciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor**.—Dijo en voz alta.—**No sé que habrá pasado con las personas de tu pasado, pero yo no me voy a ir al primer atisbo de problemas y creía que ya te habías dado cuenta.**

**-No son simples problemas…-**Murmuró Sherlock.

John sonrió levemente y caminó hasta el sofá sentándose junto al detective.

**-Eso ya lo sé, amigo mío. Eso ya lo sé.**—Dijo agarrando una de las mantas para taparse con ella.

**-¿Qué haces?**—Preguntó Sherlock que veía invadir su lugar sagrado.

**-Dormir. Y de paso vigilarte.**—Dijo el médico acomodándose mejor en un tercio del sofá.

**-Eso es ilógico. Dormido no puedes vigilar**.—Dijo el detective subiendo los pies a su parte de sofá con la intención de molestar a John y echarlo del lugar.

**-Fui soldado. Créeme, si puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez.**—Dijo John cerrando los ojos e ignorando al detective y su cara de berrinche en proceso.—**Y ni siquiera trates de sacarme de aquí, si no quieres dormir en la alfombra.**

**DarkCryonic 04-03-2013 0:33:13**


	18. SEGUNDA PART 9 SILENCIO

Sherlock BBC: SER II

Capítulo 9

…

**Del silencio y las cosas que hay que dejar.**

-…-

Sherlock bajó la vista. Mycroft se removió inquieto en el sillón de John. Aquella conversación no estaba saliendo como lo pensaba. Se suponía que iba a molestar a su hermanito, no a verle con esa cara de cordero degollado. De hecho hasta creyó por un leve segundo que aún seguía dormido en una de las butacas del Club, y que aquello sólo era un sueño bizarro. Desde lo del pozo que las cosas estaban pareciendo menos normales de lo que desearía.

**-¿No se lo vas a decir?—**Preguntó -medio afirmó- el mayor después de unos silenciosos 5 minutos. Sherlock sonrió levemente, su rostro seguía pálido, y sus grises ojos parecían demasiado claros.

**-Así es.—**Respondió volteando por un instante hacia la ventana tras su sillón. Ya pronto sería la hora en la que llegara el médico al piso.

**-Nunca creí que fueras de los martires. Bueno, nunca creí que fueras a sentir algo de ese estilo por alguien. Tampoco es demasiado extraño si me dedico a pensarlo superficialemente. Pero hay algo que se me escapa…-**Dijo mirando de nuevo a su hermano que le miraba de forma tranquila como esperando que su cerebro hiciera CLICK por sí solo. —**No creo que sea… ¡Sherlock!, eso es del siglo pasado.**

**-No es algo del siglo pasado, allá afuera siguen haciendo lo mismo. **

**-Pero si hasta se pueden casar en Francia. —**Dijo el político saliéndose de su acostumbrado sentido de pasividad cuando se trataban de cosas "sentimentales", pero por alguna razón se estaba dejando llevar por la situación y apretando demasiado fuerte su paraguas.

Sherlock sonrió. Mycroft bufó al notar la picardía en los ojos de su hermano y comprender que había sido sutilmente engañado. Si no era un prejuicio estúpido, ¿entonces qué?

Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Afuera estaba el automovil de Mycroft esperando por el político. Supuso que su hermano venía en una de sus visitas relámpago, pero que parecía no querer irse demasiado pronto ahora que le había sacado una información de esas que valían más que las joyas de la corona para su hermano. De esas que podía usar en su contra para tenerlo trabajando bajo su mando por el resto de su vida. Pero por alguna razón no se sentía incómodo con el hecho de que lo supiera, al contrario, había necesitado decírselo a alguien, aunque no lo hubiera dicho…más bien el otro se lo había leído de una sola mirada al entrar en la sala y encontrarlo tocando el violín.

**-Se que he dicho que el cariño no es una ventaja, pero…**

**-No es una ventaja. Y no lo será nunca. Es mejor así, ya se me pasara y todo volverá a ser como antes…-**Hizo una pausa**.- No. Nada será como antes… Con Moriarty allá afuera y sus planes, me sorprende que aún no hayamos explotado en mil pedazos…-**Dijo dando una mirada rápida al lugar. Se acercó al violín y lo levantó con su acostumbrada delicadeza. Lo guardó dentro de su estuche antes de voltearse hacia su hermano y alargarlo hasta él.-**Prometiste mandarlo a mantención. —**Dijo.

Mycroft asintió recibiéndolo, sin comprender porque después de dos meses su hermano decidía hacerle caso y dárselo para mandarlo a Italia. Él hasta se había olvidado de que se lo había dicho con todo lo que había sucedido con Moriarty y el tiempo en el hospital de Sherlock. Y qué decir de todos sus arrebatos mientras estuvo incapaz de valerse por sí solo en el departamento.

**-Haré que cuiden bien de él.** –Dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole una larga mirada a su hermano, y no supo porque, pero sintió frío en el cuerpo al verle allí, de pie mirándole. Y entendió que había cosas que se le estaban escapando y que su hermanito no le iba a comunicar. Sólo esperaba que por lo menos John fuera capaz de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-Eso espero.**

**-Haré que sea lo más rápido posible. No quiero que te quedes sin voz mucho tiempo.**

Sherlock le dio una de sus miradas molestas, antes de verle bajar las escaleras.

John Watson no se dio cuenta hasta después de tres días, cuando notó que Sherlock estaba demasiado callado. Por puro instinto miró en todo el salón. Algo estaba faltando allí, y no sabía qué. Para variar el detective se dedicaba a ignorarle gran parte del tiempo escondiéndose en su palacio mental a falta de llamadas de Lestrade o visitas inesperadas del Holmes mayor. Las cosas parecían demasiado calmadas, y no sabía si alegrarse o empezar a preocuparse.

El médico se dejó caer en su sillón para leer un rato aprovechando el silencio. Cuando tuvo el libro entre sus manos fue que lo supo.

**-Sherlock, ¿dónde está tu violín?—**Preguntó mirando hasta el escritorio, luego al sofá, para volver a ver al detective en su sillón frente a él.

-**Italia**.—Dijo como si nada.

**-¿Y qué hace en Italia?—**Preguntó extrañado.

**-Fue a visitar a su familia.—**Dijo el detective como si fuera de lo más normal decir aquello.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es lo que dijo Mycroft la primera vez que lo mandó a mantención. Tenía como 7 años. Dijo que la madre del violín le echaba de menos y que tenía que ser bueno y dejar que fuera por unos 15 días. **

John sonrió imaginando a Sherlock de niño escuchando a su hermano mayor contarle aquella historia tan disparatada.

**-¿Y le creíste?—**Sherlock evitó su mirada y gruño. John soltó una carcajada que provocó que el otro llevara sus rodillas al pecho y se sentara a la defensiva.

**-Los violines tienen familia.—**Afirmó.

John sabía que aquello era verdad, de una manera muy diferente, pero no pudo evitar sentir tranquilidad al saber que el violín estaba siendo tratado por gente experta.

Sherlock llevaba unos 4 días durmiendo a ratos. No podía dejar de pasearse a media noche como león enjaulado. Las palabras se le estaban atorando en la garganta y no tenía su violín a la mano para dejarlas salir, sin cometer el error de decirlas usando su propia voz. Y el que aún tuviera molestias consecuencia de su estadía en el pozo, no ayudaba demasiado tampoco. Y no podía dejar de pensar en Moriarty y su amenaza. Y en John, y en que ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlo de lo que fuera que pasara en el futuro.

Aquello se estaba volviendo un desastre. Tenía que pararlo, de alguna forma tenía que detener al desquiciado, salvar a John y volver a tener paz dentro de su cabeza. De la nada sacó una de sus cajetillas de cigarro, y abriendo una de las ventanas del salón, se puso a fumar junto a ella mientras el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Su cerebro estaba atiborrado de información que no le conducía a parte alguna, que le confundía de maneras que no quería, y su cuerpo… no dejaba de molestarle con insuficiencias de las cuales no había tenido necesidad en el pasado. Sentir era muy molesto. Demasiado.

¿Se podía necesitar a otra persona de esa forma tan problemática? Ahora sabía que sí. Que aquello era verdad y que toda aquella palabrería cursi parecía tener un sentido que empezaba a ceder ante sus ojos. Moriarty le había dicho que tenía corazón la primera vez que se vieron en la piscina. Había sido tan inocente de no haber entendido aquello al instante. De haber aclarado más las cosas. De haber sacado de en medio a John a tiempo, y no solamente a él…

**-Patético…-**Murmuró antes de encender el segundo cigarrillo y asomarse aún más por la ventana.

Escuchó los pasos del médico bajar por la escalera. Su cuerpo se contrajo por instinto.

**-Sherlock, hace frío.** —Dijo el médico caminando hacia él y cerrando la ventana después de quitarle el cigarrillo y lanzarlo por la ventana. —**Te vas a congelar.—**Dijo sujetando los brazos del detective y comprobando que estaba tan helado como imaginaba.—**Te vas a enfermar y luego te pondrás insoportable**.—Dijo tironeándole para que se sentara en su sillón junto a la chimenea que aún estaba medio encendida. Lo dejó para remover con energía el fuego y agregarle un par de leños más.—**Creo que necesitamos té.—**Dijo pasando por su lado.

Sherlock se había concentrado en seguirle con la mirada. Supuso que alguna pesadilla le había despertado y había bajado por algo que tomar para volver a tratar de dormir. Sabía que John había soñado un par de veces con lo del pozo, sólo que en sus sueños era incapaz de salvarle la vida. No habían hablado de eso, pero había tenido que lidiar con John y su necesidad de estar cerca de él para asegurarse de que en verdad lo había sacado del pozo con vida y no era una de esas visiones engañosas.

Cuando estuvieron con sus respectivas tazas de té frente al fuego fue que se pudo concentrar en algo más que no fuera su compañero.

**-Has estado muy callado y eso me pone nervioso.—**Dijo John echándole una mirada acusativa.

Sherlock le miró entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

**-Es como si ocultaras algo… no sé… estás raro. Y no sé si tiene que ver con el hecho de que tu violín ande visitando familiares…-**Dijo lo último evitando soltar una leve risita, más al notar los ojos del otro acribillándole.

**-No hay casos. Estoy aburrido. **

**-Eso. Que yo recuerde, cuando no hay casos es cuando más ruidoso eres. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?**

**-Pensé que preferías la tranquilidad.**

**-Eso es verdad, pero esto no es normal… Hay un loco desquiciado allá afuera tratando de jodernos la vida y tú estás demasiado quieto. **

Sherlock se removió un poco antes de volver a mirarle. Y supo que no podría decir nada de las cosas que había estado pensando, menos de aquellas que sabía que iban a pasar en el futuro. Y se sintió traidor. Y sabía, aunque nadie apostase por su entendimiento sobre los sentimientos, de que aquello iba a terminar hiriendo a John. Pero iba a suceder quisiera o no. La red de vagabundos estaba en alerta continua. Y no es que no estuviera haciendo cosas, como John creía. Estaba moviendo cielo y tierra buscando salidas y respuestas diferentes, pero hasta el momento sólo parecía haber una. Si John no le abandonaba, sería él quien tendría que abandonarle. Y no de cualquier forma, sino de la más trasgresora y fría de todas. Y sólo así aquello que volvía vulnerable y blanco a John, desaparecería. Porque si él no estaba, ya no había necesidad de herir al médico. Porque ya no habría ecuación que le diera la carta de triunfo a Moriarty.

**-¿Sherlock?—**Preguntó el John atrayendo la atención del detective, y notando que el médico estaba demasiado cerca de él, con una de sus manos en su frente comprobando su temperatura. Por instinto trató de alejarse ganándose una mirada extraña de John.

**-Estoy bien. —**Dijo mirando su taza de té a medio beber. John volvió a su posición en su sillón intentando olvidar aquella leve sensación de rechazo.

…..

…

Continuará…

**DarkCryonic**

Nota: Aún sigo con vida. Aunque no tenga mucho tiempo trataré de actualizar pronto. Llegué a tener 3 versiones de este capítulo, pero acabó siendo lo que salió. Si no se entiende mucho, es porque en sí ni yo entiendo lo que pasa. Suele suceder. Saludos. DC.


	19. FINAL

**SHERLOCK BBC: SER II**

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

**Por DarkCryonic**

Sherlock no puede evitar quedársele viendo más de lo recomendado. Como si necesitara grabarse todas las caras de su compañero. A veces, John le sorprende y se le queda viendo esperando alguna respuesta, pero hace que no se da cuenta, le da la espalda en el sofá o se concentra en su teléfono esperando lo que no quiere que llegue.

Pero el tiempo está en su contra, y las acciones desencadenan las decisiones que él ya tenía tomadas de antemano. Moriarty hace todo lo que había previsto y mucho más. Pero no se sorprende demasiado, a lo más siente una tristeza que le pesa dentro del cuerpo y que no sabe cómo quitársela de encima.

Trata de muchas formas de despedirse de la forma adecuada, de decir lo correcto, de dejar pistas, pero nada resulta. Y por otro lado, podría volverse evidente para aquellos de los que quiere protegerse.

Y cuando camina por la fría azotea al encuentro de su alter ego, es que le gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera para haber tenido oportunidad de decir lo que no quiso. O para observar a su compañero un poco más mientras arruga el ceño y le reclama que no se alimenta adecuadamente, o verle baja las escaleras con pisadas cansadas para reclamarle por el ruido del violín a las 4 de la mañana mientras pasa sus manos por sus ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que se esconde tras su máscara de tranquilidad y lógica y continúa. El suicidio de Moriarty le deja helado. Lo había pensado, pero nunca llegó a pensar que para ganar era capaz de arriesgar su propia existencia. Pero después de un par de minutos supo que aquel juego aún se estaba jugando y que no debía fallar ahora que podía ganar. Su cuerpo se mueve solo hasta el borde.

El frío no le ayuda. Las pequeñas gotas cayendo del cielo, tampoco. Su mano alargándose hacia el vacío para sentirle más cerca le hace gritar dentro de su cabeza. Es tan claro todo en aquel momento. Lo que deja, lo que pierde y la pétrea sensación que se anida en su cuerpo. Y lo entiende de golpe, y sabe que su enemigo ha ganado la batalla de la forma más cruel.

Tira el móvil con decisión. Un minuto más y no podría hacerlo. Y se arroja. Lo ha pensado tantas veces, hasta lo ha vivido sin vivirlo en su palacio mental. La perspectiva, Molly, el show en su totalidad. Lo único que no ha vislumbrado del todo es el tono de voz de John mientras le toma el pulso y le mira desenfocado. Tampoco llega a imaginar las palabras de su compañero frente a su tumba vacía. Está todo tan claro, se repite cada vez que su cerebro le indica los caminos para terminar con las ratas que le alejan de John y de Baker Street.

Y mientras se escabulle en la oscuridad que de paso se adhiere a su propia piel, se hace más fría y pesada la carga, porque el tiempo está en contra y el silencio se está volviendo más presente dentro de su cabeza.

Y cada vez que sus manos se llenan de sangre o su cuerpo de una cicatriz nueva, se repite que todo está bien, que pronto volverá y podrá cumplir la única promesa que le ha hecho a John, aunque éste crea que se la ha pedido al vacío de una piedra.

**-…- **

…**..**

La última cicatriz le cruza la mejilla junto al revoloteó de una navaja frente a su rostro. Morán y su afán por ganar, pero no le deja. Le detiene y le deja fuera de acción como a tantos antes que él.

Puede sentir los ojos de John en su espalda perforándole de preguntas llenas de fatigas. No han tenido tiempo para explicaciones, si siquiera para decir un simple "hola". Le ha hecho venir con él sin explicación alguna.

Cuando Lestrade se va dejándolos solos frente a las puertas de Baker, en plena calle, es que se pregunta si tiene derecho de estar allí. Porque sabe que sus cosas hace mucho que dejaron de estar allí. Que ese es ahora el piso de John, y solo de él. Que después de abandonarlo por no querer recordarle, ha vuelto para reconstruir su vida desde los recuerdo, pero desarraigándose de ellos.

Mira al médico mientras éste busca sus llaves en la chaqueta. Mira sus manos y al notar las cicatrices lo entiende más aún. Está roto. Ya no es él. Mete sus manos en su abrigo mugriento y retrocede un par de pasos hacia la calle, hacia la oscuridad. John voltea rápido. Parece nervioso. Sherlock no cree poder seguir allí sin saber a qué atenerse. Sabe que no puede adivinar lo que pasó con John todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera la información de la red de vagabundo puede ser tan específica para ayudarle a entender aquello.

**-¿Sherlock?—**Pregunta cuando nota que ya no está sobre la vereda, sino que en la calle.

**-Hablamos luego. —**Dice tratando de parecer tranquilo mientras mira hacia otro lado.

**-¿A dónde vas?—**Pregunta el médico caminando hasta él un par de metros.

**-Hay cosas que tengo que hacer. Lestrade quiere un informe…-**Dice por decir, alejándose un poco más.

**-Ya es tarde. Te ves como si no hubieras dormido en semanas. Debes descansar. —**Dice alargando su mano hacia él.

Sherlock se la queda viendo y niega levemente. _John siempre tan amable_. Pero no puede, porque si le toca se desmoronará. Y no ha estado aguantando tanto tiempo para mostrarse tan patético al final de la gran aventura.

**-Sobreviviré. —**Dice.

**-Sherlock, qué demonios… ¿dónde vas a estar? ¿Tienes un móvil? ¿Si quiera tienes dónde dormir? Porque es bastante obvio que has estado de vagabundo. Tu abrigo ha tenido mejores tiempos. —**Sherlock sonríe.

**-Yo… Yo lo siento, John. Hablamos mañana, ¿ok?—**Dice echándose a caminar por la calle hacia la vereda de enfrente y de allí a la siguiente calle en busca de un agujero en donde esconderse y respirar. Pero no puede adivinar que John corra tras él y le agarre de un brazo.

**-No. —**Dice el médico apretando el agarre**. —No te vas a ninguna parte. Te quedas en Baker Street conmigo hasta que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado con lujo de detalles. **

**-¿Y después?—**Pregunta sin pensarlo. John se le queda viendo, buscando.

**-Eso lo veremos después.**

…

…**.**

El salón se ve diferente. Más ordenado, con menos cosas. Más claro. No puede evitar pensar que ha sido borrado del lugar. Se sienta incomodo en el sofá que fue suyo, pero que ahora parece tan ajeno. Se queda quieto. No se quita el abrigo. Y evita mirar demasiado a su alrededor. La señora Hudson no le ha visto llegar, y cree que es mejor. No está para encuentros dramáticos. Pasa su mano por su rostro y siente la sangre seca en su mejilla. Cuando ve su mano a la luz de la lámpara la esconde de nuevo. John está en la cocina haciendo té, y le da una mirada cada cierto tiempo para verificar que está allí.

Sherlock recuerda una de sus libretas de notas que lleva con él y la saca para dejársela a mano para el médico. Cuando lo ve caminar al salón deja la libreta sobre el sofá a su lado y vuelve a esconder sus manos en el abrigo.

**-¿Té?**

Niega. John de todas formas deja la taza en la mesa frente al detective y se sienta frente a él, en un sillón. No puede evitar mirarle y notar a Sherlock muy incómodo. Como si estuviera mal estar allí.

**-En verdad, me tengo que ir, John. —**Dice poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la que fue su ventana donde dejaba su atril y el violín. Pero ya no hay nada de ello en ese lugar.

**-Fueron 3 años, Sherlock. Lo mínimo que necesito es una explicación.**

**-No John, lo que necesitas es seguir con tu vida. —**Dice el detective sin mirarle.

**-¿qué?**

**-Estas a salvo, todos lo están ahora. Y debe seguir estando así. Debo seguir muerto.**

**-Pero…**

**-Es el costo de la victoria sobre Moriarty.**

**-¡qué demonios estás diciendo!—**John se pone de pie de forma rápida.

**-Ya no hay…-**Sherlock mira a su alrededor buscando las palabras correctas, pero estás no vienen a su encuentro. —**Seguiré siendo un vagabundo. Nunca me aburro…**

**-¿qué? No entiendo…**

**-Si vuelvo a ser yo seguiré metiéndome en problemas, enojando a las personas equivocadas, y siendo foco de la atención de gente que siempre usara mis debilidades en mi contra. Y esto, lo que ha sucedido, volverá a suceder. Pero si continuo en las sombras, apartado, haciendo mi trabajo de forma que nadie lo note…**–John cierra los ojos mientras aprieta los puños.

**-Lo vuelves a hacer por mi bien, sin consultarme si quiero o no que te desaparezcas de nuevo…**

**-Eres demasiado terco para saber lo que te conviene. —**Dice Sherlock en un tono calmado.

**-Eres demasiado mandón para darte cuenta que me importa una mierda lo que me conviene desde tu punto de vista**. —Dijo acercándosele un par de pasos. —**Y deja de ocultar tus manos en tu abrigo…**

**-He tomado notas de las cosas que he hecho, de los lugares en los que he estado… te las mandaré luego con uno de los muchachos. Por lo pronto, te dejo esa libreta**. —Dice haciendo una seña con la barbilla hasta el sofá, desviando la atención de John de sus manos ocultas.

**-Preferiría que me contaras tú. —**Dijo el médico mirando la libreta sin ganas de leer lo que en ella está escrito.

**-No me gusta repetir las cosas. —**Contestó Sherlock caminando hacia la escalera.

**-¿Y no te llevaras alguna de tus cosas?—**Preguntó John. Sherlock se detiene pero no sabe que decir. De todas formas no necesita muchas cosas con él.

**-No veo nada mío en este lugar Y si queda algo, puedes tirarlo. —**Dice bajando algunos peldaños.

-**Quiero ir contigo…** -Dice John corriendo hasta la escalera. Sherlock le mira desde su posición y sonríe.

**-No tienes cara de mendigo. Además muchos sufrirían si tú desaparecieras. **

**-¿Puedes ser mi nuevo amigo vagabundo?—**Grita cuando lo ve abrir la puerta.

Sherlock sonríe y sale cerrando la puerta tras del él.

…

…**..**

John toma la libreta y lee la fecha en la primera hoja. Un escalofrió le cruza la espalda. Tiene fecha de un mes antes del supuesto suicidio. Cuando pasa las hojas comprende, quizás hasta imagina, las ideas que rondaban al detective. Lee entre líneas lo frustrado que se encontraba y lo doloroso que le fue planear en silencio los pasos a seguir.

A veces su letra se vuelve extraña y alargada. Como si su mano temblara. Otras, las formas parecen apenas distinguirse de una línea delgada y firme cruzando el papel. Termina de revisar la libreta en menos de dos horas. La relee. La huele y hasta la aprieta entre sus manos para absorberla del todo.

Entiende que no es el único que ha sufrido. Entiende que las cosas tienen sentido y que quizás no hubieran podido ser diferentes.

Y por sobre todo, entiende, que la soledad protege y que el cariño, no es una ventaja.

…..

…

**FIN**

**DARKCRYONIC**


	20. EPILOGO

Cerró la puerta imaginando que el mundo nunca se detendría y que las emociones le aguardarían por todas las veces que las había sujetado dentro de su pecho. Y temió levemente que los días no serían los suficientes para respirar todo el aire que necesitaba, y que el fuego no podría con las llamas de su propia mente.

Y el espacio que para él siempre había sido el más cercano, el más "hogar", se quedaba atrás olvidado, significando puro pasado, cosas de las cuales ahora podía prescindir. Y cuando dio los primeros pasos en medio de la oscuridad, fue que supo que era lo correcto, que aquello era tan bueno como en el principio. Que aquello tenía un sentido más allá del que pudiera entender cualquiera de sus amigos o hasta su propia familia.

El vacío era compensable con la misma llave que antes. Sólo que esta vez tenía que luchar más y dejar más. Pero no extrañaría. Lo que él necesitaba, estaba allá delante esperándole de pie bajo un farol, fumando un cigarrillo mientras sus ojos gatunos se pasean por el lugar de forma abismante. Y sonríe cuando se para junto a él. Y sonríe cuando nota el bufido y el silencioso "**testarudo**" que se le escapó la primera vez que le persiguió por 10 calles a través de la noche recitándole todos los argumentos que pudo pensar para darle a entender que no era bueno estar solo, para ninguno de los dos, y que si podía tener cara de vagabundo, que no era tan difícil. Tampoco es que lo hubiera convencido tan pronto. Pasó un año tras él. Le siguió a todo sitio que pudo, disfrazado de lo que fuera. Hasta que Sherlock se detuvo un día en un callejón y le miró con fijeza. Todo había sido interesante. Se le quedó viendo con demasiada detención, como en el pasado. Se le acercó con determinación y le pasó una mano por la mejilla quitando algo de barro de su rostro.

"**Ok, el barro te sienta bien. No puedo negarlo…"**Dijo volviendo a darle la espalda.

"**Me puedo quedar contigo."** Afirmó, preguntó…ya no recuerda mucho.

"**Puedes… pero debes morir como yo."**

Mycroft que se les quedó viendo de forma fija no supo si reírse o meterlos a un psiquiátrico por la eternidad. Después de mucho asintió haciéndolos salir del Club como el par de vagabundos mal olientes que eran. Dos días después John H. Watson, Médico y ex militar dejaba de existir en el departamento 221 B de Baker Street por causa de un balazo en la boca.

John creyó que aquella muerte no sorprendería a nadie. Si Sherlock no estuviera vivo quizás habría terminado haciendo eso en alguno de sus arrebatos depresivos. O quizás no, y hubiera conseguido la vida que le correspondía, si es que hubiera tenido el valor de olvidar y guardar cada recuerdo de la guerra y del detective en algún arrinconado lugar dentro de su cabeza. Pero las cosas no habían sucedido así.

Asistieron al funeral. A la distancia vio a su hermana depositar rosas sobre su tumba, junto a la Señora Hudson, Mike y Lestrade. Sherlock se quedó callado esperando que le diera la señal para volver a su guarida, pero por alguna razón quería ver su tumba de más cerca. Lo que pudo hacer con seguridad una hora después.

"**Que cursis."** Dijo Sherlock al notar la lápida con su nombre justo al lado de la de su compañero.

"**No le veo lo cursi…"**Pensó John mirando su propia lápida con una sensación extraña en la garganta.

"**Como digas… Ya vámonos, antes que alguien nos eche."** Dijo apartándose parte de su cabello del rostro.

"**Tengo hambre." **Se quejó mirándole con determinación, mientras le veía ajustar una destartalada bufanda a su cuello.

"**Entonces apúrate, recuerda que cierran el comedor comunitario en una hora."**

"**¿Crees que sea día de patatas?" **Preguntó echándose a caminar tras el detective que parecía estar más apurado que él.

"**Es lunes, con suerte tendrán legumbres."**

"**Odio las legumbres."**

"**Pues tendrás que comértelas. Ya bastante extraño es que vayamos dos y no coma ninguno. Pero por otro lado, será nuestro día de suerte. Tengo la sensación de que nuestro asesino aparecerá hoy."**

"**Aún con la idea de que daremos con ese tipo…"**

Sherlock sonrió y caminó más rápido. John ajustó su arma entre sus ropas y le siguió. Claramente nunca iba a aburrirse.

…..

**DARKCRYONIC**  
>CONCEPCIÓN, CHILE-2013<p>

18.05-23:13


	21. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

**-Sherlock, deja de rascarte la cabeza.—**Le dijo el médico después de una media hora de verle pasar sus dedos nerviosamente por su cabeza mientras trataba de explicarle las pistas que había logrado conseguir mientras seguían a un sospechoso de robo.

**-Me pica. —**Respondió el otro mirándole por sobre el hombro mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared para poder espiar mejor hacia la entrada de la casa que estaban vigilando.

John cansado, se le acercó y le hizo agachar amarrándolo de los hombros y tirándolo hacia abajo. El detective puso poca oposición ya que no tuvo tiempo para ello.

John rió antes de soltarlo.

**-Ya debería habérmelo imaginado antes. De hecho me sorprende que no haya sucedido antes.**

Sherlock se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta.

**-Bichos come cerebro. —**Dijo el médico ganándose una mirada extraña del detective. —**Piojos.**

**-Los piojos no se comen el cerebro de las personas, Doctor Watson.**

**-Pues Harry decía que sí. —**Dijo mientras observaba el callejón y luego la casa que estaban vigilando. —**Llevamos esperando mucho tiempo y ya está helando. Volvamos a la baticueva para solucionar el asunto de los bichos come cerebro.**

Sherlock arrugó el ceño al escuchar lo de la baticueva. Aún no entendía lo que le gustaba al otro comparar sus vidas con las historietas que habían encontrado tiradas en un callejón hace más de un mes y que el médico había querido llevarse con ellos al terminar una investigación. Sólo había aceptado por la cara de cachorro apaleado que le había puesto. Se notaba que estaba aprendiendo sus propios trucos para usarlos en su contra.

Miró hacia la casa y sopesó las posibilidades. De todas formas sólo era un ladrón. Si robaba algunas cosas más tendrían más de que acusarlo. Suspiró accediendo al médico que ya medio le tiraba de una manga para que le siguiera.

La vida como mendigos de tiempo completo no era tan mala. Ya medio se habían acostumbrado a ser mirados como bichos raros en gran parte de los lugares en Londres, no que antes no los hubieran mirado así. Estaban tan mimetizados con la población flotante de vagabundos que ya eran tratados como parte de la comunidad por casi todos ellos, los únicos que escondían una sonrisa eran los que formaban parte de la red de vagabundos. Ellos aún no entendían muy bien porque uno de sus benefactores encontraba que vivir en esas condiciones era lo más normal para su condición de detective. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Sherlock Holmes no debería estar exponiendo su vida en las calles de esa forma. La presencia del médico junto a él, había creado un ambiente más tranquilo, entre la Red. De alguna manera sabían que el detective estaría siendo protegido cuando ellos no tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando atravesaron la pared moviendo un par de tablas para pasar, fue que el ambiente del callejón cambió al ser el de una casa, modesta pero acogedora. Sherlock había luchado contra Mycroft, pero él último había ganado. Algo de que no podía permitirle arriesgar su vida de forma inútil pasando frío, menos ahora que no estaba solo. Que tenía que madurar y hacerse responsable de la vida de John como él lo hacia con la suya. La conversación hubiera sido menos vergonzosa si el médico no hubiera estado presente, pero lo había estado. Y tuvo que apreciar todos los cambios en las facciones de John cuando Mycroft hablaba. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Mycroft estaba insinuando más cosas de las que en verdad estaban pasando, y la cara roja de John le daba en la razón.

Así que habían terminado teniendo una guarida. No era un lugar como su antiguo departamento, pero tenían dormitorios, una chimenea, un sofá, un sillón, una tele, y un baño con una tina del siglo pasado, pero a la que sabía sacarle el provecho necesario.

**-Quítate la ropa y ve a darte un baño, mientras busco algo para terminar con los bichos**. —Dijo el médico empujándolo hasta el baño.

**-No se te ocurra quemar mi ropa. —**Dijo el detective mientras se la quitaba y la dejaba amontonada junto a la puerta del baño.

**-Pues deberías por lo menos lavarla, ya huelen peor que un vagabundo**. —Sherlock sonrío mientras veía llenarse la tina con agua caliente, otra de las extravagancias que Mycroft había obligado a poner en su humilde hogar. Más bien lo había hecho por el médico, que ya bastantes incomodidades pasaba con él en las calles, como para tener que soportar agua fría en pleno invierno.

Cuando la tina estuvo a la mitad se metió en ella. No era lo suficientemente grande para dejarlo estirarse, pero el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para relajarle el cuerpo de golpe. Aunque aquello no le hacía olvidar a los _bichos come cerebro_ que le obligaban a rascarse sin que si quiera pensara en ellos. En verdad era molesto ahora que era conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

John llamó a la puerta, antes de entrar, ya vestido sin sus ropas de mendigo, sino como cuando estaban vivos. Sherlock le miró por sobre el hombro.

**-Creo que con esto bastará. Sabía que sería útil después de haberlo usado hace unos meses con aquellos niños.**

**-Deberías poner una consulta. Los sin casas lo apreciarían.**

**-No crees que alguien se daría cuenta**…-Dijo acercándose a la tina. —**Va a molestarte un poco, pero después de unos diez minutos podrás quitártelo. **

John le untó la cabeza con el líquido mientras seguía hablando de sus experiencias infantiles con los bicho come cerebros y como había corrido por las escaleras en busca de su madre desesperado a causa de la información de su hermana. Nunca se había sentido tan abochornado en su vida. Harry le había molestado el resto de su vida con el asunto.

Sherlock nunca había tenido piojos en su vida. John más bien pensaba que Sherlock había decidido no guardar esa información en su cerebro.

**-Creo que mañana deberías volver a usar este liquido, así nos aseguramos de que no tengas que seguir rascándote. **

Sherlock bufó mientras apretaba sus rodillas a su pecho, mientras sentía el liquido picar su cuero cabelludo. Tenía muchas ganas de rascarse, pero se aguantó.

**-¿Crees que Lestrade siga molestando con ese asunto de dejar de ser vagabundos?—**Preguntó John que se había quedado sentado en el suelo del baño con la espalda apoyada en la tina.

**-Pues sí. Ya sabes como es. Todo amistad y preocupación.**

**-Es un buen amigo.**

**-Nosotros también, por eso estamos muertos. —**Sentenció el detective.

**-¿Crees que Mycroft nos obligue a asistir a la cena de navidad secreta?**

Sherlock suspiró.

**-Ni siquiera nos va a dejar negarnos. Ya sabes como es. Desde… bueno, parece diferente. **

**-¿Ya pensaste sobre el ofrecimiento de irnos a Francia definitivamente?**

**-¿Quieres ir?**

John se removió un poco.

**-Sería agradable. Allá también hay criminales.**

Sherlock sonrió. También lo había pensado. Nuevas identidades, nueva vida, y no estarían lejos de casa.

**-Necesitarás clases de francés. —**Murmuró Sherlock, ganándose una mirada de John por sobre el hombro. Éste sonreía abiertamente.

**-¿Cómo se dice baticueva en francés?—**Preguntó John. Sherlock bufó mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás y hundía la cabeza en el agua con dramatismo.

**DarkCryonic**

**24-07-2013 19:29:30**

PD: _mientras escribía esto no dejaba de rascarme la cabeza. Siempre me pasa cuando pienso en piojos._


End file.
